El despertar de las Sombras , batalla definitiva de la luz
by FlutterRage
Summary: Han pasado varias semanas despues de que un grupo de ponys lograsen detener a Thanatos el Dios de la dominacion salvando asi a Equestria. La estrella de la Destruccion ha descendido aquel alicornio sellado por su propio poder a sido liberado una nueva guerra ha comenzado Continuacion de La Busqueda de los Orbes Sagrados
1. Chapter 1

**Cap1 : Bienvenidas**

Habia pasado ya varias semanas desde la batalla que se había librado en el reino de los Dioses las guardianas de la armonía había regresado a su vida cotidiana.  
Twilighthabía regresado a la biblioteca siendo recibida por Spike quien no se sorprendio de que Soul llegase a quedarse en la biblioteca.  
Applejack por su parte había vuelto en compañía de Crimson quien sentía que era parte de algo ,Applebloom fue directo hacia el … se había encariñado mucho aunque el abrazo le había provocado un poco de dolor ya que no estaba al 100% de salud por el momento.  
Fluttershy regreso a sus cuidados de animales en su cabaña , pensando en su hermano que pronto volveria como el le había prometido .  
RainbowDash había vuelto a Cloudsdale donde se entero de la futura unión de las 3 ordenes en una sola , aunque no entendia muy bien para que serviría eso le alegro que sus compañeros , los caballeros rojos que habían la recibiesen como una heroína.  
Rarity comenzó de nuevo a trabajar en sus hermosos atuendos , ayudada por su pequeña hermana Sweetie Belle quien la veía algo distraída …aun recordaba lo que cierto pegaso le había dicho eso no la dejaba tranquila porque fijarse en alguien como el y ese el también se habia fijado en ella , todo era muy confuso en la cabeza de la unicornio blanca.

Finalmente Pinkie era la que estaba masrecaida cada dia esperaba a que volviese aquel pegaso que prometio regresar pronto y hasta ahora no lo hacia , cada tarde se ponía a ver la puesta esperando que aquel pony llegase de vuelta al pueblo…

Asi fueron pasando los días para las 6 guardianas y para los 2 guerreros que había alzado el casco contra los Dioses para salvar no solo Equestria si no también los reinos aledaños.

**Castillo de Canterlot**

Una melancolica princesa Celestia observaba el reino desde su balcón real ,sabia que Zen conocía algo que pasara próximamente ya que el unir a las 3 ordenes por muy escasos que fuesen los integrantes y la creación de varias armaduras de distintas formas y hechas de distintas aleaciones era claro que los Dioses de Orbis estaban preparando a Equestria para algo , acaso aquel ser habrá vuelto.

**""Han pasado varios siglos y tu aun estas melancolicaCelestia" **pregunto un pegaso celeste de crin negra y violeta quien la miraba algo contento **"saliste a recibirme después de todo este tiempo que tierno"**

""Phantom… no sabia que…..desde que hora estas aquí" pregunto algo sorprendida la princesa del Sol al ver a aquel pony quien de por si tenían un lazo invisible

**""mmmm creo que fue desde que saliste es por eso que te dije que saliste a recibirme nuevamente" **exclamo con una sonrisa el pegaso , parecía otro tal vez sea por aquella conexión que ambos tenían lo que lo volviaasi.

**""No fue eso , pero me alegra que puedas visitarme después de tanto tiempo crei que te habias olvidado de mi" **la princesa Celestia le devolvía la sonrisa , pero esta era un poco mas sincera que la que demostraba Phantom.

**""No lo haría, por varias razones una es que eres la gobernante de Equestria y la otra es aquel lazo que nos une" **dijo con un poco de dudas el pegaso a fin de cuentas había pasado mas de 1500 años desde aquella vez.

**""Entonces aun piensas en eso ,tu rubor en el rostro me lo dice todo" **exclamo con una sonrisa picaraCelestia la cual se acercaba lentamente hacia el pegaso quien estaba algo nervioso aun si el fuese una leyenda Celestia sabia los puntos débiles de el.  
Justo cuando estaban a centímetros de simismos , una voz los interrumpe era Luna quien había presenciado casi toda la conversación de ambos ponys.****

""Sabia que vendrías tarde o temprano Phantom , desde que sentí tu poder oscuro era cuestión de tiempo para que viniese por mi hermana o iba a ser ella quien te busque" decía con un tono muy calmado Luna mientras comia una manzana en una nube cercana.

**""Sabes muy bien hermanita que no lo hubiese buscado lo que paso hace tiempo se queda ahí , no hay que desenterrar el pasado Luna" **le recrimino Celestia a la princesa de la noche quien no dijo nada ya que sabia que eso no era cierto.

**""Yo no desenterré nada , fuiste tu si no interrumpia se hubiesen besado , admítanlo aun siente algo el uno por el otro" **termino de hablar Luna bajando al balcón donde estaban aquellos 2 ponys.

**""Luna ha pasado tiempo , veo que no eres ya la pequeña potra que conoci hace varios siglos" **dijo con una leve sonrisa mientras notaba los cambios que tuvo Luna en casi 1500 años.

**""Y tu no has cambiado nada Phantom y por lo que veo hallaste el balance de Oscuridad, pero cuéntanos cual es el motivo real de tu visita no fue mi hermana , bueno no en parte" **exclamo Luna poniendo atención a lo que el pegaso iba a decir.

**""La verdad vine a saber que es lo que provoco que Zen y los demás dioses restauraran las 6 gemas elementales y pusieran dentro de estas 6 armaduras de poder considerable, solo basta con la Soluna para hacer frente a los futuros enemigos que aparezcan" **Phantom invoco el arma legendaria blandiéndola muy cerca de las princesas .

**""Tampoco sabemos que esta pasando pero parece algo grave como si …. El regresara" **dijo con preocupación y pena Celestia la cual era apoyada por su hermana quien no sabiaquien era aquel el o tal vez si.

**""Eso es imposible el fue destruido hace varios siglos el sacrificio de los otros Highlanders y de sus….. no puede ser que pronto el volverá" **Phantom estaba algo nervioso y molesto ya que si el futuro enemigo es el mismo que enfrentaron aquellos 2 alicornios con ayuda de los Highlanders , seria difícil saber el resultado de la nueva batalla que puede ocurrir.

**""No lo sabemos y sin las Armas Eclipse y Transcendencia estamos en una desventaja mayor, Thanatos era el único que podía rivalizar en parte contra el , pero sin su orbe no puede" **Celestia al decir eso hizo que Luna se alejase queriendo evitar futuras preguntas que Phantom podría haberle dicho.

**""Que paso con las armas y que paso con Yue?" **pregunto Phantom ya que sin esas armas están en una clara desventaja si el enemigo es aquel que habían enfrentado , aquel que dejo la marca de oscuridad en su cuerpo.

**""Es algo difícil de contar y yo no puedo decirlo eso te lo tendría que decir Luna , pero evita hablar de ese tema con ella ahora, Phantom te quedaras esta noche no es asi?" **pregunto Celestia al pegaso quien no se sorprendió de la pregunta de la princesa es mas parecía que esperaba aquella pregunta en un momento u otro.

**""Creo que es algo evidente la respuesta además debo descansar después de lo Thanatos aun no controlo esa maldición de Oscuridad" **Phantom entraba al castillo sin fijarse en su delante chocando con una quimera el cual Discord y era que al parecer al igual que Luna había oído la conversación de la princesa y el pegaso.  
**""Vaya , vaya asi que tu eras el pegaso legendario que ayudo a Celestia en la antigüedad y no solo en batalla si no en otras cosas" **Discord había tomado con una de sus garras al pegaso mientras chasqueaba sus dedos para traer un plano a Celestia .

**""Asi que tu eres el guardian aquel…. Si ya te reformaste no debías haber regresado a proteger a Perriet pero un gusto Discord" **el pegaso trataba de safarse mientras que Discord le susurro algo al oído .

**""Te quedaras hoy , solo promete no hacer ruido odio cuando pase lo que tenga que pasar varios siglos sin acción supongo que se desahogaran con exigencia" **susurro Discord dejando algo sonrojado al pegaso por la indirecta que este le había mandado.

**""No pasara nada y guarda esos comentarios que a veces no controlo muy bien mi poder oscuro" **amenazo Phantom tratando de olvidar las palabras de Discord retirándose dentro del castillo.

**""Discord que le dijiste a Phantom que lo molesto un poco acaso le hiciste una de tus bromas" **pregunto Celestia quien se acercaba hacia la quimera la cual solo dijo que había dicho algo que podía pasar hoy y eso fue lo que le molesto **"Si a veces es exagerado pero dime ya pusiste el calendario astral en el salón principal.**

""Si ya esta instalado , aunque es curioso ver tantas cutie marks como constelaciones dibujadas en el techo es necesario eso ya que si alguien muriese la cutie mark se extinguiría y mi trabajo seria por gusto" pregunto Discord entrando con Celestia al salón encontrando a Phantom quien veía aquel artefacto o pintura.

**""** **Veo que resaltaron las cutie marks de las guardianas de la armonía inclusive de nosotros, y lo curioso es que sabían que la constelaciónes de los nuevos guardianes son las mismas que las de los antiguos Higlanders" **admiro Phantom percatandose de 2 cutie marks que tenian un brillo casi igual al de las guardianas de la armonia.

**""Esas 2 cutie marks brillan con la misma intensidad que las de Twilight y su grupo de amigas acaso esas marcas les pertenecen a los 2 ultimos guardianes" **dijo Phantom teniendo un leve recuerdo de la batalla contra aquel ser maligno que ataco Equestria hace 1500 años.

**""Parece que acertaste Phantom aunque su paradero es desconocido solo una de los 2 esta en Equestria" **respondio Celestia la cual tomo de un casco a Phantom llevandolo fuera del salon , este no habia puesto resistencia mientras ambos ponys se iban no habian notado como una de las cutiemarks dibujadas en el techo del salon empezaba a desvanecerse.

**Ponyville**

El dia trascurría con normalidad las chicas habían planeado tener una reunión habitual , pero por azares del destino la gran mayoría tuvo un percance dejando solo a Rarity y Pinkie Pie solas las cuales sin mas que hacer caminan las 2 por el pueblo conversando para matar del tiempo , notando la pony rosa una casa elegante que recién había sido terminada y posiblemente pronto vendría su huésped.

**""Mira Rarity parece que ya terminaron de arreglar esa casa , parece que el nuevo pony es alguien con clase si no mira tal casa parecen 2 juntas" **señalo Pinkie aquella bella casa y si parecía tener razón aquella casa era enorme tenia 3 pisos de altura y la entrada estaba adornada por un jardín de rosas rojas y blancas y unas cuantas esculturas de mármol.  
Sin duda el nuevo residente del pueblo era un pony de clase aunque eso a Rarity casi ya no le importaba mucho después de la experiencia de la gala.

**""Rarity que opinas si le hacemos una fiesta de bienvenida al nuevo habitante seria muy divertido me apoyas?" **añadió la pony rosa tratando de convencer a que le ayude lo cual no había conseguido.

**""Lo siento cariño pero esa clase de ponys realizan sus propias fiestas y no son tan divertidas como las tuyas es mejor que no hagas nada y esperes a Silver que es probable que no tarda en venir" **añadió Rarity dándole un codazo a su amiga , pero lo único que consiguió con ese comentario fue que la pony rosa se deprimiese un poco habían pasado ya varias semanas y aquel pegaso no volvia.

**""Cuanto lo lamento no crei que te afectara mucho mi comentario soy una tonta , Pinkie estas bien" **pregunto Rarity al ver que la yegua rosa no decía nada.

**""Si estoy bien nos vemos luego Rarity tengo que ir a cuidar a los hijos de los Cake" **añadió Pinkie yéndose del lugar aunque no lo demostraba a la pregunta de su amiga la había incomodado mucho.

**""Cuando aprenderé a no decir cosas fuera de contexto , creo que debo regresar a la boutique aun no termino esos atuendos para aquella fiesta que darán mañana en esa casa –mansion del nuevo pony." **Se dijo asimisma Rarity caminando rumbo a su casa.

**Mientras tanto**

Una algo triste y pensativa Pinkie caminaba sin animos a Sugar Cube Corner pensando en si todos los ponys que se fueron volverían y mas aun se quedarían en Ponyville , cuando sin previo aviso una ráfaga de viento azoto el lugar donde estaba Pinkie haciendo que mire uno de los postes del pueblo donde el viento parecía haber sido formado viendo al pegaso que tanto días estuvo esperando.

**""Hola Pinkie disculpa la demora pero estuve entrenando unos días y no me fije mucho en el tiempo" **decía con cierta pena un pegaso de crin plateada y pelaje azulado quien tenia una capucha como la de un viajero mientras bajaba del poste.

**""Silver eres tu realmente?" **pregunto la yegua rosa casi al borde de las lagrimas ya que pensaba que nunca mas lo veria lanzándose hacia el pegaso abrazandolo con fuerza dejándolo casi sin aire.

**""No merezco que me asfixies por llegar un poco tarde Pinkie , ya aprendi la lección **cof cof cof**" **exclamo casi sin aire Silver siendo soltado por Pinkie la cual rapidamente lo solto **"mucho mejor vaya y que ha pasado en mi ausencia …. Mejor me lo dices mientras tomamos un helado yo invito"**

""Gracias Silver pero un helado no será suficiente por todo lo que me has hecho esperar asi que tendras que pagar lo que yo pida vale" dijo Pinkie lanzadole una mirada un tanto amenazante a Silver quien asintió con la cabeza un poco temeroso por como lo había dicho Pinkie.

**""Esta bien solo no vayas a dejarme en la banca rota yo no soy de ganar muchos bits" **trato de excusarse Silver pero era tarde este era arrastrado por la pony rosa dirigiéndose hacia la heladería.

Al tanto Rarity había llegado a su boutique encontrando en la correspondencia una invitación a una fiesta la cual por sus detalles era para la bienvenida del nuevo pony.

Estimada invitada :  
Rarity seria una gran honor que su belle presencia y la de sus amigas estén en la celebración que dare en mi nueva celebración en Ponyville espero que asista a esta reunión usted es una de mis invitadas principales.  
Atentamente L.L.W

**""L.L.W quien es ese pony y porque quiere que vayamos todas y mas importante es que sea yo una de sus invitadas principales acaso será….. no lo creo pero ire para aclarar mis dudas voy a asistir ahora tengo que avisar a las demás" **pensó por un momento Rarity mientras se dirigía a avisar a sus amigas de quien podría ser aquel pony que las había invitado.

**Biblioteca de Twilight**

Soul y Twilight se encontraban ordenando libros , al parecer Spike había salido de impreviso dejando el trabajo a la pareja de unicornios quienes aceptaron el trabajo aunque de mala gana.

**""Donde va este libro Twilight " Historia Oscura de los Unicornios" **pregunto Soul quien no sabia que la pony morada tuviese esa clase de libros.

**""Ponlo en historia clásica Pony , y por que me miras asi Soul? No es un mal libro" **añadió Twilight quien sabia en lo que había pensado el semental respecto al libro.

**""Te creeré aunque el titulo no dice nada bueno de lo que contiene" **movio Soul el libro colocándolo en el lugar en donde correspondia.

**""Nunca juzgues un libro por su portada por que….." **Twilight iba a decir algo cuando sono la puerta de la biblioteca **"Parece que llego Spike cuando entre me va a conocer"**

""Tranquila Twilight no debes ser tan severa con el solo es un bebe dragon es natural que a veces pase eso" Soul se dirigía a la puerta para recibir a Spike pero al abrirla no encontró al pequeño dragon sino a una unicornio de color amarillo dorado y crin de color naranja y rojo cuya cutie mark era un sol de colores similares a la de su crin.

**""Disculpa se te ofrece algo?" **pregunto Soul al no saber que quería aquella unicornio.

**"" Soy Sunset Shimer y vengo a buscar a Twilight Sparkle soy su nueva estudiante" **dijo con **c**ierta alegría Sunset ya que estaba frente de un poderoso unicornio también. **"usted debe ser el guardian de la luz y capitán de la guardia noctuna"**

""Si ese soy yo …. Si me disculpa voy a avisarle a Twilight sobre tu visita" respondio con algo de nerviosismo Soul dirigiéndose al interior de la biblioteca. …

**Bueno aquí esta el primer cap de la continuación de mi fic la búsqueda de los Orbes Sagrados espero que sea de su agrado y cualquier duda háganmelo saber.  
Metere ciertos factores de otra serie ya que eso de los elementos naturales puede encajar con varias cosillas jeje**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap2 : La gran fiesta …. Desciende la estrella de la Oscuridad.**

Una nueva invitada había llegado a la casa de Twilight quien era esa tal Sunset y porque dijo que Twilightseria su maestra los pensamientos de Soul eran confusos no sabia a ciencia cierta que significaba todo esto.  
Primero fue la unión de las 3 ordenes de ahí la visita de Phantom con Celestia y ahora la visita de aquella unicornio.

**""Que dijiste Soultendre una alumna" **pregunto Twilight con una sonrisa innegable al oir las palabras del semental verde agua.

**""Eso dije si tanto te emociona deberías hacerla pasar y que nos explique sobre eso no lo crees Twi?" **Soulabria la puerta para que pasase la nueva invitada que emocionada fue directo hacia Twilight la cual se sorprendio muchísimo que aquella unicornio sea casi de la edad de ella.

**""Hola soy TwilightSparkley ….." **iba a a decir la unicornio morada cuando fue interrumpida por Sunset la cual no podía creer que estaba en presencia de 2 de los unicornios mas poderosos de Equestria.

**""Encantada de conocerte TwilightSparkle soy SunsetShimmery soy tu nueva alumna … no lo puedo creer estar frente a ustedes ha sido uno de mis mas grandes sueños" ** decía emocionada la unicornio de pelaje dorado. **""Se me olvidaba la princesa Celestia me envio para aprender a dominar mis habilidades mágicas" **

**""La princesa Celestia te envio …. Eso tal vez explique porque viniste igualmente bienvenida Sunset si quieres yo también puedo ayudarte a dominar tus habilidades" **exclamo Soul con una sonrisa algo picara pero fue golpeado con una codo de Twilight la cual parecía haberse molestado con el unicornio .

**""La princesa me dijo a mi Soul y tal vez es mejor asi,Sunsetque tan hábil eres?" **preguntoTwilight a la nueva pony que aun estaba muy emocionada por verla en persona.

**""Dominio ciertos tipos de hechizos defensivos y ciertos ataques relacionados al agua no soy muy buena con eso …." ** Decía Sunset un poco apenadapero el hecho de que haya mencionado el agua como elemento de ataque sorprendio a la pareja de unicornios haciendo crecer la duda sobre la nueva pony .

**""Tu elemento es el agua?" **preguntaron sorprendidos Twilight y Soul al ir lo que dijo la nueva alumna.

**""Supongo que si , pero fue Zero quien me enseño aquel ataque de agua que uso o llego a usar el domina mas ese ataque que yo"** dijo Sunset recordando a aquel unicornio que ayudo a las princesas y a ella mismo hace unas semanas en el tiempo que Twilight y las demás se hallaban en la tierra de los Dioses enfrentándose a Thanatos .

**""Creo que oi de un tal Zero cuando fui a Canterlot derroto a un ente maligno en ausencia de todos nosotros" **respondioSoul y era cierto cuando fue a Canterlotcorrian rumores de aquel pony que derroto a un ser de oscuridad con una espada parecida a la de Phantom.

**""Porque no me lo contaste parece que soy la única que no se entera de nada" **añadió Twilight un poco disgustada y no era para mas ya que se había enterado que casi la mayoría de ponys sabia aquel rumor inclusive parte de sus amigas.

**""Porque eran rumores además no crei que fuese tan importante?"**

""No era importante! , no era importante ese pony salvo Equestria en nuestra ausencia y tu dices que no es importante!"

alzo la voz Twilight asustando un poco a Sunset y a Soul quien veía como la unicornio morada se tranquilizaba.

**""Bien Sunset quieres algo de tomar disculpa por asustarte pero a veces es molestoso que no me cuenten nada en especial este pony de aca" **añadió Twilight yendo a la cocina a preparar un poco de te.

**""Siempre es asi de impulsiva?" **pregunto Sunset al unicornio verdoso

**""No tienes ideas Sunset no tienes idea"**

""Te oiSoul que es lo que decias …"

respondioTwilight desde la cocina

**""Nada amor … ( pero es verdad últimamente estas algo impulsiva y sensible)" **respondio nervioso el semental provocando que Sunset suelte una ligera risa.

**""Twilight iremos a esa fiesta de aquel pony de sociedad recuerda que nos llego una invitacionpara la tarde"**

""No lo creo Soul debemos tener responsabilidades y no dejaríamos aSunset esperando para aprender"

Twilight traía con su magia un set de te para seguir conversando con la que seria su nueva alumna y de paso saber mas sobre aquel pony conocido como Zero.

**""Yo también quiero saber mas de ti me da curiosidad de que hayas conocido a ese tal Zero oi que era muy poderoso" **Soul tomo una silla y la puso al lado de Sunset para escuchar lo que esta a iba a decir de Zero después de todo seria algo entretenido ya que no irían a aquella fiesta.

**Casa del Misterioso Pony**

En aquella casa se encontraba ya varios ponys mucho de sociedad entre ellos resaltaban Fancy Pants en compañía de su esposa Fleur de Lis , también se hallaban Jet Set y UpperCrust los cuales hablaban con la otra pareja unicornios sobre cosas de sociedad.

Rarity y Fluttershy fueron las únicas de las mane 6 que pudieron asistir ya que las demás tuvieron percances y no llegaron a ir.

**""Rarity crees que haya sido buena idea venir?" **preguntoFluttershy a su compañera la cual se sentía como en la fiesta del jardín.

**""Ese pony seguro que es muy importante por algo no están casi toda la sociedad de Canterlot" **dijo Rarity muy impresionada el interior de la casa era hermoso tenia bellos vitrales , esculturas de mármol y un balcon lleno de fragantes rosas, en verdad la unicornio estaba maravillada por la belleza de aquel lugar sin percatarse de que una pareja de unicornios se acercaban hacia ella y Fluttershy.

**""Rarity me alegra verte aquí no sabia que conocias a L." **añadió Fancy Pants en compañía de su esposa.

**""L?.Fancy conoces el nombre de aquel pony?" **pregunto Rarity un poco intrigada

**""Lo conozco señorita Rarity pero no le gusta revelar su identidad dijo que sorprendería a alguien y no quiero ser el que arruine la sorpresa" **respondioFancy Pants mientras notaba cierta peculiaridad en Fluttershy la cual no se sentía muy a gusto en aquella fiesta.

**""Tranquila solo es una reunión amigable no todos los ponys de sociedad son tan serios y poco amigables" **añadió Fleur de Lis a la timidapegaso la cual parecía ser que las palabras de Fleur la animaron un poco.

**""Parece que L. esta por salir siempre le gusta una entrada algo grande" ** dijo Fancy Pants al ver como las escaleras se iluminaban presentándose ante todos a un pegaso amarillo cubierto de una mascara que cubria su ojos y parte de su nariz y una capa blanca que cubria parte de su cuerpo.

**""Esa crin … podrá ser que…." **Se pregunta Fluttershy mientras aquel pony bajaba y se acercaba a donde estaba Rarity y Fluttershy mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de aquel enmascarado pony.

**""Me alegro que hayan podido venir y si Fluttershycumpli mi promesa" **añadió el pegaso quitándose la mascara para ver aquellos ojos violeta que tenia.

**""Hermano volviste…" **exclamo Fluttershy abrazando fuertemente al pegaso sorprendiendo a todos los invitados que aplaudieron por el encuentro.

**""Asi que esa pegaso es tu hermana , Lupus siempre llegas a sorprenderme" **dijo Fancy al ver aquella tierna escena familiar.

**""Gracias por no arruinar la sorpresa Fancy…. Rarity sorprendida?" **añadió Lupus mirando a ambos unicornios comenzando a si la apertura de la fiesta.

**Mientras tanto en El Nath**

BurningCanyon aquella pesadilla que enfrento a Thanatos en compañía de Phantom y los otros se hallaba resguardando la puerta dimensional la cual no era mas que una prisión en donde se hallaba recluido la oscuridad que azoto Equestria hace varios siglos .

Entre sus pensamientos se hallaba la pregunta de si era lo mejor quedarse a resguardar la puerta dimensional mientras se encontraba meditando sintió una pertubacion en el balance de la puerta.  
**  
Quien anda ahí?" **pregunto Burning invocando rápidamente su Guadaña en caso de ser un ataque enemigo.

**Jajajaja" **se oian risas de seres espectrales o eso parecía , mientras que 4 luces azules se movieron hacia donde estaba Burning atravesándolo por los costados dejándole 4 heridas mortales , la sangre de la pesadilla cubria el suelo en solo 2 segundos aquellas 4 luces habían derrotado a 1 de los guerreros mas poderosos.

**""Ahora que Astaroth" **añadió una de las luces revelando su identidad la cual era un pegaso de crin roja y pejale gris.  
**  
""El Asesino Oscuro no esta en el Nath parece que fue a Ponyville ,y con las ganas de que quería eliminarlo" **añadió Diana una pegaso de crin azul palido , pelaje celeste y armadura azulada

**""Desaste del cuerpo Baco , intentare abrir la puerta junto con Romulo" **Astaroth trataba de abrir aquel porton donde yacia aquel alicornio encerrado hace 1000 años sabia que su poder mas el de Thanatos le daría la fuerza suficiente para reinar toda la existencia,

**""A sus ordenes" ** dijo Baco mientras se llevaba el cuerpo casi sin vida de Burning.

Una luz había enceguecido el lugar mientras habrían la puerta un torrente de oscuridad salía de la puerta los 5 ponys observaban la silueta de un alicornio de crin morada palida y pelaje gris palido además de poseer una armadura roja que cubria parte de su cuerpo y 2 cristales verdes que adornaban los hombros de aquel pony.  
En su lomo llevaba cruzadas 2 espadas de bellos diseños y elevado poder

**""Asi que el es Duel el alicornio que se dejo corromper por amor" ** se preguntoAstaroth mientras hacia una falsa reverencia en señal de respeto hacia el alicornio.

**""Señor ha despertado ahora diganos sus ordenes" ** exclamo Romulo al alicornio el cual solo dio una sonrisa siniestra.

**""Preparense para lo que se viene gobernaremos este mundo y no habrá nadie que nos detenga Vulcano dirígete al reino de Cristal y elimina a la princesa Cadenza si quiero gobernar este mundo no debe existir alicornios Puros.**

""Y que hay de Luna y Celestia?"

pregunto Romulo el cual notaba que su pregunta había disgustado un poco al alicornio.

**""Aun no llega el momento yo mismo me encargare de esas 2 , pero primero hay que eliminar los obstáculos que habran" **añadió Duel desplegando su magnánimo poder para sorpresa de todos.

**""Canterlot**

Phantom se encontraba en el balcón de Celestia hablando con ambas princesas sobre la situación ya era de noche , no hace poco Luna había alzado la hermosa noche de hoy.

**""Asi que esa es la situación princesa …. Descuide mientras los elementos esten en Equestria no tiene de que sentir miedo" ** añadió Phantom cuando una estrella muy cerca del Astro de la noche había descendido dejando perpleja a Luna y Celestia**"que es ese enorme poder es superior al de Thanatos ….."**

""Parece que esta pronta la nueva guerra debemos prepararnos …."

Añadió Celestia tratando de ocultar su preocupación pero le era inútil sabia que el Dios del Sueño había sido liberado.

**Mansion de Lupus.**

La fiesta se desarrollaba con tranquilidad todo era perfecto Fluttershy se divertia con los comentarios que Fleur hacia de Fancy Pants , al tanto este charlaba con Jet Set sobre la nueva moda en Canterlot influenciada por el extraño unicornio que salvo esa ciudad.

En el balcon fuera del leve bullicio de la fiesta estaba Rarity y Lupus quienes hablaban de su pronta aparicion y de otras cosas mas.

**""Volviste Lupus pero como es que conoces a tanta gente influyente de Canterlot y como pudiste comprar esta hermosa casa" ** pregunto Rarity mientras ambos pony miraban el pueblo de noche en verdad aquella vista hacia que su charla pareciese una clase de cita.

**""Ese tal Zero no es el unico que salvo una ciudad asi fue que gane un estatus cuando la princesa fue a Manehatten y como compre esta casa es facil cuanto tiempo crees que llevo siendo un cazarrecompensas decidi usar gran parte de mi fortuna para venir aquí" ** respondio Lupus quitandose la capa que tenia en realidad no le gustaba andar muy formal para eso.** "ademas recuerdas lo que te dije iba a regresar por ti"**

""Crei que lo dijiste para molestarme"

pregunto Rarity mientras se sonrojaba un poco.

**""Tambien lo dije para molestarte pero creo que soy algo masoquista por lo que voy a hacer" **añadio el pegaso acercandose lentamente a los labios de la unicornio llegandole a estampar un breve beso separandose de Rarity esperando el golpe que puede que este por mandarle la unicornio en cambio recibio otro beso el cual fue mas intenso.

**""Quien lo diria creo que me gusta un rufian" **añadio Rarity dandole una sonrisa un tanto picara

**""Yo estoy peor me gusta una niña engreida y vanidosa pero admito que es muy hermosa" ** añadio Lupus siguiendole el juego a la unicornio blanca ** " le tengo una sorpresa mas a esa vanidosa si me acompaña señorita Rarity le mostrare de lo que hablo"**

""Con todo gusto mi querido rufian"

añadio la unicornio bajando en compañía de Lupus mientras que este le daba la señal a la orquesta que habia contratado para algo especial.

**""Creo que huele a amor" **añadió Fleur notando como Lupus se preparaba para algo.

**""Gracias a todos por venir agradezco vuestra asistencia antes de despedíos quiero dedicar esta canción a cierta pony presente" ** añadió Lupus mientras decía a la orquesta que cambie de ritmo para empezar a cantar

**te busco, te beso y te abrazo****  
te acerco ami con poder...****  
a veces peleamos sin dañarnos...****  
siempre nos vence el amor...****  
quiero saber lo que tu piensas****  
tu identidad descibrir****  
pero me asusta conocerla****  
me dejaras y yo****  
no entiendo****  
quien eres...****  
y en que estas pensando****  
porque sera****  
que es esto****  
es magia tal vez!**

yo quiero volar

**junto a ti estar !****  
no quiero gritar tu nombre****  
en la oscuridad****  
yo quiero volar!****  
juntos sobre el mar!****  
tu voz me parece triste****  
y solo puedo entregarte****  
esta cancion****  
****  
SERENATA!**

""**Me pregunto para quien será tu que crees Rarity" **pregunto Fluttershy mientras veía como aquella unicornio se sonrojaba y alegraba porque nadie le había dado un regalo hacia **  
**

a veces no entiendo lo que piensas

**dime acaso es amor****  
no te haz dado cuenta que yo muero****  
por estar junto a ti****  
me siento perdido sumido en la soledad****  
por que sera que no estas tan cerca de mi****  
te quiero abrazar con intensidad****  
ni siquiera el tiempo nos podra separar****  
te quiero llevar a la eternidad****  
por siempre observar tu rostro****  
y solo quiero entregarte esta cancion****  
serenata!****  
yo quiero volar****  
junto a ti estar !****  
no quiero gritar tu nombre****  
en la oscuridad****  
yo quiero volar!****  
juntos sobre el mar!****  
tu voz me parece triste****  
y solo puedo entregarte****  
esta cancion****  
****  
SERENATA!**

""Eso fue hermoso Lupus"

dijo Rarity secándose una lagrima y yendo hacia donde estaba el pegaso abrazandolo con fuerza.

""**Creo que hacen una bella pareja no crees Fancy?" **pregunto Fleur a su semental mientras ambos ponys se daban una muestra de cariño en frente de todos.

* * *

**Bueno aquí el segundo cap y quise hacerlo normal , que mis pj no pueden tener una vida normal para variar espero que les guste la canción que canta Lupus es del anime Orphen se llama Serenata.  
Ahora comenzara lo bueno aunque falta dar mas detalles del enemigo puedo asegurar que sera uno bueno **


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap 3 : El inicio de una nueva sensación**

**""No crei que un rufian como tume guste mucho" **añadió Rarity la cual prolongaba el abrazo que le daba a Lupus quien no se resistía aunque el tiempo excesivo de esa muestra de cariño hizo reaccionar a ambos ya que todo el mundo murmuraba sobre ellos.

**""Parece ser que fue un poco prolongado no crees Rarity , ahora vayamos a donde esta mi hermana hay que explicarle lo que sucede" **trato de excusarse Lupus tomando de un casco a Raritypara que la viesen los otros pony de sociedad como su nueva pareja

**""Asi que la señorita Rarity fue el motivo por el cual has dejado Manehatten no es asi Lupus?" **pregunto el galante unicornio de crin celeste y hermoso smoking.

**""Fancy Pants creo que me descubriste aunque el motivo principal fue ella necesitaba relajarme y que lugar mas pacifico que Ponyville," ** respondió Lupus sabiendo muy bien que eso no era del todo cierto.

**""Yo creo que hacen una hermosa pareja" **intervino Fleur la cual estaba acompañada de Fluttershy se acercaban hacia donde estaban charlando la pareja de ponys.

**""Parece que seremos familia Rarity" **comento Fluttershy con una ligera sonrisa provocando que tanto su hermano como su amiga se sonrojen.

**""Fluttershy no deberías decir eso aun , recién estamos juntos" **añadió Lupus el cual trataba de no sonrojarse mucho por aquel comentario de su hermana .

**Por otra parte**

""Fue entonces ese el motivo por el que demoraste en llegar a Ponyville" añadió Pinkie mientras degustaba ya su decimaracion de helado dejando algo sorprendido a su pegaso acompañante.

**""Si ese fue el motivo además siempre es bueno practicar o en este caso mejorar mis habilidades" **dijo con una sonrisa un poco forzada Silver ya que de hecho aquella yegua le estaba dejando sin ningún bit por la cantidad de helado que pedia.

**""Que no dominabas ya el elemento del Viento" **pregunto Pinkie la cual había terminado de comer la ultimaracion de helado mientras que Silver pagaba la cuenta que había salido mas de lo que tenia planeado gastar.

**""Si lo domino pero en la batalla contra Thanatos me di cuenta de que solo usaba mi fuerza corporal y no la que te provee el elemento en si además uno nunca sabe cuando otro enemigo fije sus ojos en Equestria" ** añadió con un tono algo pensativo Silver ya que tenia un mal presentimiento sobre el futuro que estaba por asolar Equestria.

**""Si hay un nuevo enemigo las chicas y yo nos encargaremos de el o ellos ustedes ya no necesitan pelear mas, además no quisiera que algo malo te pase" **añadió la pony rosa apoyándose cerca al pegaso quien ya no se inmutaba sobre aquella reaccion

**""Pinkie creo que eso no será posible lo entendí cuando enfrentamos a Ergoth en el Nath el motivo de porque cada elemento esta relacionado es por que la misión mas grande de ellos son resguardar los elementos de la armonía y por ende creo que fue trazado protegerte y no que tu me protegieses" **respondioSilver mientras caminaba acompañado de la yegua rosa hacia Sugar Cube Corner.

**""Silver solo deseo que no te pase nada eres importante para mi?" **añadió Pinkie provocando que aquel pegaso que alguna vez fue un ser frio y solitario se sienta algo sonrojado por las palabras de aquella hiperactiva pony.

**""Pinkietu lo eres para mi si en caso un mal llegue a atacar Equestria nunca dudes que te protegeré ( pero que sentimental me he puesto creo que en verdad Pinkie cambio parte de mi)" **pensaba Silver llegando ya al lugar en donde Pinkie se hospedaba. **"Pinkie nos vemos mañana tendre que buscar alojamiento mientras arreglan mi casa hoy hara mucho frio por lo que veo" **suspiro Silver viendo unas delgadas nubes reflejando la luz de Luna en el firmamento.

**""Veras …. Referente a eso no crei que un simple movimiento pudiese provocar tanto destrozo además ya debias saber como era yo….." **se disculpaba Pinkie quien sin permiso días atrás había entrado a la morada del pegaso para arreglar las cosas cuando el viniese pero en vez de eso arruino mas el estado en el que estaba aquella casa.

**""No importa además será muy bueno pasar una noche bajo la luz de la luna solo yo y mi soledad" **exclamo el pegaso azulado mientras pasaba a retirarse del lugar , pero la pony rosa se lo impidió.

**""En nuestra primera cita no puedo permitir que estes solo asi que acompañameSilver…..dije que me acompañes hoy dormiras en Sugar Cube Corner" **empujo la pony rosa al pegaso quien no sabia que responder para luego ser casi arrastrado hacia la casa de los Señores Cake.

**""Pinkie …. Gracias…" **atino a decir algo sonrojado ya que nadie le había ofrecido refugio antes .

**Biblioteca de Twilight**

El tiempo para el trio de unicornios había pasado muy rápido en verdad Twilight estaba admirada por los relatos que decía Sunset sobre aquel unicornio que salvo Canterlot en el tiempo en que ella y las demás ponys enfrentaban a los Dioses de Orbis.  
Soul había preparado la cena para la nueva invitada asi como para Spike quien había llegado unas horas antes.  
Sunsetaun estaba muy emocionada no podía creer aun que estuviese frente a frente con 2 de los 5 unicornios mas poderosos desde la creación de Equestria.

**""Cuando una se divierte el tiempo pasa muy rápido ya anocheció y ni siquiera empezamos a practicar que mala maestra soy" **dijo Twilight un poco apenada ya que el primer dia de clases no fue para nada provechoso para su nueva alumna.

**""Descuide Señorita Twilight es mi culpa por no avisar con anterioridad sobre mi llegada" ** añadió Sunset mientras degustaba junto con Spike y Twilight la deliciosa cena que había preparado el semental verde agua.

**""Soul tienes talento para la cocina siempre tus platillos son deliciosos por que no te dedicas a cocinar mas a menudo "**elogio Spikequien comia aquellos platillos que Soul hizo con un poco de esfuerzo y magia.

**""Por que no es algo que me agrade muchoSpike yo soy un caballero no un cocinero" **añadió Soul quien parecía no haberle caído bien el comentario del pequeño dragon.

**""En realidad Spike, tiene razón cocinas delicioso Soul" ** añadió Twilight dándole al desprevenido unicornio un fugaz beso.

**""Siempre me tomas con la baja guardia Twilight" **suspiro Soul abrazando a la unicornio morada sin percatarse de Sunset la cual solo observaba aquella pequeña escena romántica.

**""Hey tortolos dejen de hacerse mimos en frente de la invitada" **añadió Spike poniendo a ambos ponys un poco en ridículo.

**""Creo que fue impulso …. Lo sentimos Sunset no quisimos incomdarte con nuestras acciones" **se disculpaban al unisono ambos ponyslo cual le provoco a Sunset una ligera risilla.

**Mientras tanto**

2 Horas después Canterlot

La noche caia tranquilamente en la capital de Equestria , los nobles residentes yacían ya bajos los acogedores brazos de Morfeo y las princesas no eran la excepción ,ambas soberanas dormían ya en sus respectivos balcones reales.

Al tanto Phantom trataba de dormir un poco ya que últimamente ( o tal vez hace unas horas se encontraba confundido acaso el no podía olvidar aquel lazo que tuvo con Celestia hace ya varios siglos.

Por su parte Celestia estaba teniendo un mal sueño y eso era visible por los gestos que hacia dormida aunque mas que un mal sueño era una pesadilla.

**Sueño de Celestia**

La gobernante del sol corria en dirección a la luz el estar rodeada por oscuridad había intimidado a la monarca diurna pero la cual llego a alcanzar la luz topándose con una escena desgarradora.  
Equestria había sido eliminada del mapa solo una bruma de oscuridad cubria el reino , la princesa no pudo mostrar algo de valentía ya que su amado reino había desaparecido en medio de la eterna oscuridad.

**""Nooooo eso no puede ser verdad aun si es un sueño es demasiado…" **añadió Celestia al ver los inertes cuerpos de Twilight y sus amigas e inclusive de los otros ponys que derrotaron a Thanatos al parecer había caído por proteger el reino aunque fuese un sueño esa escena le resulto muy dolorosa a la princesa quien no se explicaba aun el porque de aquella pesadilla .

Caminando entre los pasillos de su castillo vio a alguien mirando un vitral con algo de gloria e incertidumbre.

**""Phantom eres tu?" **pregunto la princesa tocando el hombro de aquel pegaso quien solo atino a decir.

**""No pude proteger Equestria …..ni siquiera de mi mismo" **añadió el pegaso volteando a ver a la princesa mostrando en una parte del rostro del pegaso una especie de esencia oscura sus negras pupilas se habían tornado a un rojo sangre sus alas estaban rodeadas de energía oscura pura parecía ser otro.

**""Que quieres decir con eso que fue lo que paso…. Respondeme" **añadió Celestia acercándose al pegaso cuando sin previo aviso despertó de aquel sueño por obra de su hermana menor.

**""Celestia despìerta ….. despierta" **exclamo Luna quien había oído aquel grito que dio la monarca del Sol y había ido a ver que le pasaba.

**""Luna….. que fue lo que paso" **añadió Celestia al ver cerca a su hermana y a Phantom quien también había sido despertado por la conmocion.

**""Tuviste una pesadilla Celestia que fue tan aterrador para que gritases de esa manera?" **pregunto el pegaso celeste el cual trato de animar a la princesa de alguna manera.

**""Fue solo….. nada en especial" **

**""Hermana sabes que puedo entrar al mundo de los sueños si es que lo deseo y si tu sueño es repetitivo lo sabre" **Luna parecía tener algo de preocupación por su hermana y por que esta ocultaría un simple sueño a menos que no sea en realidad un sueño o en este caso pesadilla común.

**""No fue nada Luna y dudo que se repita , mañana avisaremos a Twilight de la situación hay que estar preparados si es que Los Reyes Celestiales han revivido por completo" **Celestia trato de desviar el tema aunque enverdad si necesitaban prepararse .

**""Preocupandote por otros y no por ti misma Celestia? Eso es muy típico en ti" ** añadió Phantom despidiéndose de la princesa con leve beso cerca a los labios de esta provocando se sonrojase un poco por aquello que había hecho.

**""Te gusta molestar a mi hermana no Phantom?" **pregunto Luna cerrando la puerta de la habitación en compañía de aquel pegaso.

**""Un poco pero no es para que se pusiera asi" **añadió el pegaso riéndose por dentro por como había reaccionado Celestia aunque por un segundo se le vino a la mente a aquella pegaso que salvo hace ya varios meses "**porque pienso en ella?" **se pregunto Phantom ya que no era la primera vez que había pensado inconscientemente en ella .

**El cap fue un poco corto y me disculpo por eso pero últimamente he estado un tanto ocupado por varios motivos pero el siguiente capitulo será mas largo que este además dare a revelar mas sorpresas**

****


	4. Chapter 4

**Cap4 : Entrenamiento Runico , despertando habilidades elementales**

El dia asomaba por el reino después de una ajetreada noche para todos los ponys aquel resplandor de la luz solar era un regalo divino que reconfortaba a todos los seres vivos.  
**  
Suit Apple Acres **  
**  
**En medio del campo de manzanas se hallaban Applejack y Crimson que por insistencia de la pequeña Applebloom habían madrugado para aprender mas sobre las artes de pelea que usaban los desaparecidos caballeros de plata aunque ya se estaban entrenando en Canterlo nuevos reclutas.

**""En serio Applebloom por que quieres postular para ser una guardiana de Equestria es muy peligroso además la abuela Smith ni Big Mac lo consentirían" **Applejack recriminaba la idea que había dicho la potrilla ante ambos ponys lo cual para su hermana era una muy mala idea.

**""Sabes que eso no es un juego además seria muy peligroso formar parte de la nueva elite de Caballeros de Plata en verdad deseas entrar?" **añadió Crimson quien no teniamas opción que decirle un rotundo no pero la decisión y carácter de la pequeña comenzaba a surtir efecto en la pareja de ponys terrenales .

**""Tal vez sea ese mi destino y por fin consiga mi cutiemark , cada dia desde que partieron a aquel lugar de Dioses yo me esforze cada en mejorar las técnicas que me enseñaste y las perfecione a pesar de que una técnica nueva que desarrolle nunca llega a salirme" **respondioApplebloom la cual veía como Crimson estaba sorprendido por las palabras que esta había dicho la potranca.

**""Desarrollaste una habilidad a base de mis enseñanzas …. Eso es asombroso a mi me tomo cerca de 2 años desarrollar el "Puño de los 1000 Infiernos" **dijo Crimson el cual solo mostro una sonrisa y acepto que la pequeña postule para un futuro rango como futura Caballero de Plata aunque también tuvo que disuadir a Applejack con la condición de que esa decisión no afecte sus estudios.

**""Gracias , gracias , gracias le dire a Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo que aceptaron que me postule , pero entrare?" **pensóApplebloom la cual estaba emocionada por avisarles a sus amigas pero una de las patas de Crimson la detuvo.

**""Un momento jovencita antes que nada me gustaría ver aquella nueva técnica que has desarrollado y depende de eso te dare un entrenamiento especial" ** añadió Crimson quien estaba un poco emocionado de que Applebloom tuviese tal habilidad como para desarrollar un movimento especial propio.

**""Crimson en que corrales piensas espero que no sea nada malo" ** añadió Applejackpor cierta experiencia a veces aquella sonrisa podría ser dañina mas para el semental que para cualquier otro.

**""Descuida Applejack no será nada malo" **respondio el semental invocando sus vajras las cuales había sido restauradas después de la batallas contra Thanatos.

**""Necesitare de un par de tonfas para hacerlo , pero Crimson te dije que no podía perfeccionarla" **añadió Applebloom mientras buscaba cerca de allí el par de tonfas que Crimson le había regalado.

**""Es por eso que la usaras te enseñare a canalizar tu chií usando mi cuerpo como señuelo "Proteccion de Bosatsu"" **añadió el semental blanco invocando 4 esferas de fuego a su alrededor las cuales rápidamente se unieron a su cuerpo provocando que este libere su chií a manera de escudo.  
**""Esta bien aquí voy como era?Asi creo que era asi "Palma Demoledora" ** añadió la potranca cargando una gran parte de energía chií en la tonfas para luego arrojarlas en contra del pony blanco a manera de Esfera muy similar a la técnica de Crimson con la única diferencia de que este no era un ataque explosivo sino continuo lo cual provoco que la esfera de energía continue ejerciendo fuerza en contra del cuerpo del semental.

**""Su poder destructivo es increíble parece una versión mejorada y aun mas poderosa que mi técnica" **dijo Crimson quien trataba de contener aquella poderosa esfera pero aun como un Sensei la clase mas alta de los caballeros de plata este comenzaba ceder contra la fuerza de la potranca.

**""Usa toda tu fuerza Applebloom tal vez sea por eso que no las dominas tienes miedo "**añadió Crimson ordenando a la potrilla que use todo de si para aquel ataque.

**""Pero que hay si te lastimo no quiero que resultes lastimado por mi culpa" **añadió Applebloom quien inconscientemente reprimía ese gran potencial que tenia razón por la cual aquella habilidad que hacia siempre terminaba en fracaso por la cantidad de chií que se requería.

**""Pase por cosas peores además recuerdas que soy un Rama la clase mas alta de un Caballero de Plata" **Crimson disimulaba muy bien y no era de esperarse el potencial de la pequeña era muy alto inclusive algún dia podría llegar a superarlo.

**""Esta bien" **dijo un poco mas confiada la pequeña logrando aumentar la intensidad de su técnica logrando asi que Crimson retrocediese un poco logrando por solo unos segundos romper la defensa del semental consiguiendo lastimar un poco a este.

**""(si no hago algo en verdad puedo resultar herido, no cabe duda que Applebloomnacio para esto) "Dios del Viento" **exclamo Crimson apresando la técnica de Applebloom con la suya creando un pilar de fuego el cual se noto por todo Ponyville solo algunos ponys observaron aquel acto ya que aun era muy temprano para levantarse.

**""Wao que habilidad fue esa Crimson?" **dijo muy sorprendida la potranca , ya que era la primera vez que veía el máximo ataque de un Sensei en accion**.**

""Fue …..lo veo y no creo estas viendo lo mismo que yo Applejack" añadió sorprendido Crimson mientras veía con asombro a la pequeña la cual se pregunta porque tanto asombro.

**""Claro que si Crimson , nuestra pequeña Applebloom ya no es tan pequeña por fin obtuvo lo que buscaba" ** añadió Applejack acercándose hacia el pony blanco mientras miraban ambos a la pequeña Applebloom.

**""Lo que buscaba?… se refieren a mi …..?**dijo algo impaciente Applebloom volteando a ver su flanco para encontrar unacutiemarkla cual era una flor de loto floreciendo y dentro de aquella flor se encontraba el símbolo del ying yang.

**""Pero como paso…. Estoy muy emocionada y todo fue gracias a ti Crimson" ** exclamo Applebloom abrazando tanto a su hermana como al pony que lo acompañaba.

**""Estoy muy feliz por ti Applebloom … y que representa tu cutiemark?" **pregunto con cierta curiosidad Applejack el cual Crimson resolvió sus dudas.

**""Si mal no me equivoco su talento especial es el dominio y la facilidad de usar el chii estoy muy orgulloso de ti" **añadió el semental blanco mientras despienaba suavemente la crin de la pequeña con uno de sus cascos.  
**""Ire a mostrarles mi nueva cutiemark a mis amigas"…..**corrió rápido Applebloom yendo a Ponyville para buscar a Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo.

**""Como sabias que su talento seria ese Crimson", **pregunto Applejack al semental blanco.

**""No lo sabia , solo tenia una intuición además cuando menciono que no podía realizar su movimiento creado por falta de energía me di cuenta de que su posible talento sea ese … ser una caballero de plata si tiene un entrenamiento apropiado es capaz de superar mi propia fuerza y eso es mucho no lo crees Applejack"**

""Desde cuando te volviste poco modesto" añadió la yegua naranja un poco disgustada la cual fue sorprendida por el pony blanco besándola desprevenidamente.

**""Desde que tu te volviste mas sobreprotectora" **respondioCrimson tumbándola al suelo.

**""Tal vez tengas razón , pero igual se mas modesto" **concluyo Applejack mientras estaban recostados en el suelo.

**""Siempre lo fui ahora que no estaApplebloom y es un poco temprano aun que hacemos" **pregunto Crimson notando que su pregunta despertó la imaginación de la yegua vaquera.

**""Creo que ya sabes lo que tenemos que hacer" **respondio en tono algo picaroApplejack mientras le susurraba ciertas cosas al oído.

**Mientras tanto**

""Como fue que paso esto" añadia una voz dentro de Sugar Cube Corner.

**""No lo se pero no recuerdo mucho que paso anoche, pero parece que dormimos juntos" **respondia con algo de naturalidad otra voz la cual parecía contenta .

Dentro de esta se encontraban una yegua rosa y un pegaso azul claro los cuales conversaban sobre lo sucedido ayer y su sorpresiva reacción al encontrarse tapados en un sofá de la sala.

**""Yo recuerdo que ayer cuando estuvimos charlando ,después de que hablaste con los señores Cake de ahí sacaste un poco de sidra conversamos y de ahí no me acuerdo mas" **respondioSilver quien aun estaba un poco atonito por haber pasado la noche con Pinkie Pie.

**""Yo tampoco creo que lo que traje era sidra añejada, pero no creo que haya pasado nada o si" **añadió Pinkie la cual envolvía algunos pastelillos para la venta al publico.

**""No estoy muy seguro espero que no hayamos hecho locuras mientras estábamos algo fuera de si" **Silver ayudaba a la pony rosa en sus quehaceres matutinos y de paso seria una muestra de agradecimiento a los dueño del lugar por dejarlo pasar ahí la noche.

**""La locura a veces es buena eso demuestra que tan divertidos somos" **respondio con una sonrisa Pinkie mientras seguía envolviendo los pastelillos restantes.

**""Si tu lo dices Pinkie…."**

Mansion de Lupus /6:30 am  
Habia pasado ya la fiesta de bienvenida de Lupus a Ponyville la mayoría de invitados ya se había retirado y no iba a ser ya que estos eran ponys de sociedad y solo estaban en Ponyville por invitación de Lupus.

En uno de los cuartos se levantaba Fluttershy quien tenia aun un poco de cansancio por las breves horas de sueño que tuvo mientras se arreglaba su crin noto que Rarity no estaba al parecer había salido un poco antes que despertase , pero donde habría ido.

**""Rarity no es de las ponys que madrugan a donde habrá ido ….. debe estar con mi hermano" ** se preguntaba Fluttershy mientras cepillaba su larga crin **"hacen una linda pareja yo también encontrare a ese alguien especial" ** en los recuerdos de la timidapegaso aun recordaba a aquel pony que la salvo enmas de una ocasión pero tenia miedo de que este no correspondiese aquellos sentimientos que tenia.

**Jardin de la Mansion**

""Rarity que te parece el jardín que tengo creo que es un tanto exagerado no lo crees" pregunto Lupus quien había salido con Rarity a tomar un poco de aire fresco y no era de esperarse que la unicornio lo acompañase.  
**  
""No es muy exagerado es muy elegante y esas estatuas de mármol le dan porte y ese arbusto de rosas azules le dan mucha mas altura" **respondio la unicornio admirando la belleza de jardín que poseía la nueva casa de Lupus.

**""Si pero aun pienso que es algo exagerado espero que pronto me ayudes a remodelar esta casa" **añadió el pegaso amarillo dando a entender varias cosas que le provoco algo de sonrojo a la unicornio.

**""Aun falta mucho para que eso pase si es lo que pienso que es" **respondioRarity recostandosu cabeza en el pecho del pegaso .

**""Puede que si , me gustaria conocer a tu pequeña hermana Rarity cuando la traes para conocerla" ** añadio Lupus el cual habia oido de Sweetie Belle por boca de su hermana.

**""Ahora que lo mencionas debi a ver ido anoche a mi casa .. lo siento nos vemos luego Lupus" **añadio Rarity dandole un fugaz beso de despedida a Lupus ya que habia dejado sola a Sweetie Belle toda la noche y no sabia que clase de desastre pudo haberle causado a la boutique.

**""Esta bien , mas tarde ire con Fluttershy a tu casa me gustaria conocerla" ** dijo un poco alto Lupus despidiendo a la unicornio blanca la cual se perdia en el horizonte.

**""Hermano ahí estas … Rarity se fue algo apurada paso algo?" ** añadio Fluttershy saliendo de la casa y acercandose hacia el otro de pegaso de similar pelaje que el de ella.

**""No paso nada solo que estaba algo apurada , Fluttershy me acompañas a desayunar" ** pregunto Lupus quien hubiese querido que Rarity desayune junto a ellos.

**""Claro pero yo hare el desayuno" **añadió la pegaso amarilla viendo con cariño a su hermano mayor.

**Biblioteca de Twilight /7: 30 am**

"En las afueras de la biblioteca se encontraban Twilight y Soul quienes iban a demostrar el poder de los elementos de la Magia y la Luz a la nueva alumna de esta.  
Sunset estaba fascinada ya que seria emocionante ver el despliegue de 2 de los elementos mas poderosos de Equestria en acción , a lado estaba Spike con un tarro de palomitas de maíz ya que posiblemente aquella demostración seria muy intensa.

**""No es tan malo practicar de vez en cuando no amor?" **pregunto Soul desplegando su espada la cual estaba rodeada por un aura blanca.

**""No lo es además servirá de primera leccion para Sunset sobre los elementos" **añadió la unicornio morada creando una esfera de magia en su cuerno usando la tiara que representaba el elemento de la magia

**""Si tu lo dices comenzemos…"**

****  
**  
**


	5. La aparición Duel

**Cap 5 : Un encuentro improvisto , la aparición de Duel**

""**Estas lista Twilight " Ilusion Ilimitada"** exclamo el semental creando una lluvia de espadas de Luz que arrojo contra su compañera y pareja

**""Un ataque nuevo , yo tampoco me quedo atrás " Ataque en cadena"** respondió la unicornio usando 3 clases de rayos mágicos elementales en contra de la técnica de Soul , congelando , electrificando y quemando los alrededores cerca del semental .

**""Eso es nuevo" **exclamo Spike quien veía junto a Sunset el despliegue de aquellas habilidades nuevas tanto para el como para la unicornio amarilla.

**""Su dominio con la magia es increíble es este el poder de los unicornios mas poderosos de Equestria" **dijo muy entusiasmada la otra yegua y no era de esperarse que interviniera después en la practica.

**""Muy hábil amorcito , pero podras contra esto "Destajador Oscuro" **grito Soul usando un hechizo de invocación logrando llamar a Tempest un espíritu de un antiguo caballero que al ser invocado lanzaba estocadas con su arma a Twilight…. Al semental no le preocupaba eso ya que sabia que Twilight era muy hábil en pelea incluso mas hábil que el.

**""Eso no vale… Soulquedamos en que nada de Invocaciones" **hablo algo molesta Twilight mientras esquivaba las estocadas de la invocación.

**""En una batalla real todo es posible , aprende a esperar lo inesperado Twilight , además puedes usar todo tu nivel mágico amor" **respondioSoul mientras el también centraba su nivel mágico en su espada para crear su máximo ataque.

**""Si puedo , pero no estoy segura si deba hacerlo pero por una demostración para mi nueva alumna lo hare " Extincion de Polvo Estelar"**Twilight lanzo desde su cuerno una especie de rayo dorado el cual se pocisiono en sus cascos delanteros los cuales al unirlos salio una especie de torrente luminoso que extinguio la invocación de Soul dejando boquiabierta a Sunset por tal despliegue de fuerza

""**Increible, parece que tu magia aumento Twilight" **con una sonrisa sincera Soul dejo su espada para luchar usando solo su magia.  
**  
""Gracias Soul"**respondio un poco ruborizada mientras se pregunta que iba a ser sin su arma aquel semental. "**que es lo que planeas Soul?"**

""**Ultimamentehe estado practicando aquella técnica que requiere el poder de mi elemento y espero que no sea letal en contra tuya ,Twilight atácame con tu mejor golpe**" respondioSoul el cual activo su gema para desplegar un aura blanca que lo rodeaba mientras canalizaba esta en su casco izquierdo.

""Espero que no estes equivocado; Soul a que va "Extincion de Polvo Estelar" exclamo Twilight lanzando 2 torrentes de luz un tanto distintos a los que uso contra la invocación de Soul ya que esta en vez de formar un pilar de luz formaban un especie de lluvia de estrellas fugaces que se dirigían hacia Soul.

**""Despierta Cristal de Luz" Galope de Unicornio"** grito Soul evadiendo cada una de las estrellas fugaces logrando encontrar el punto débil de ataque descargando una gran cantidad de energía neutralizando la técnica de Twilight con algo de elegancia y porte.

Por parte de los espectadores solo veian como aquel unicornio se deslizaba sobre aquellas estrellas sin dejar que ninguna de estas lo toquen , notando efímeramente una especie de armadura fantasma que cubria su cuerpo pero al instante de terminado el ataque se desvanecio.

**""Eso fue …. Increíble me muero por que me enseñen nuevos hechizos" **dijo Sunset con el rostro iluminado por ver aquella asombrosa demostración no cabia duda que ellos eran únicos.

**""Twilight ,Soul creo que exageraron en esta practica y como siempre yo sere el que limpie" **exclamo algo molesto Spike ya que aquellos hechizos dejaron muy sucio los alrededores de la biblioteca de Twilight al levantar mucho polvo.

**""Creo que se nos pasamos un poco …jejeTwilight comamos un poco y luego ayudemos a Spike esa Tecnicasi que da hambre" **añadió el semental de color verde agua al oir a su estomago rugir.

**""Si Soul , aunque deberíamos ayudar primero al pobre de Spike**…" sugirió Twilight pero esta fue interrumpida por Sunset , la cual se ofrecio voluntariamente a ayudar a Spike**.**

""Esta bien , pero de todas maneras deberíamos ayudarte" añadió nuevamente Twilight al oir la propuesta de la otra unicornio.

**""Descuida Twilight ustedes vayan a comer algo , además la demostración que hicieron me lleno de animosy estoy lista para cualquier cosa" **añadió Sunset mientras la pareja de ponys solo miraba con sorpresa como Sunset ayudaba a Spike en la limpieza del lugar.

**""Es una buena pony … ahora si Twilight me acompañas a desayunar" **pregunto el semental mientras preparaba unos platillos en las afueras de la biblioteca un desayuno al aire libre parecía una buena idea aparte disfrutarían del hermoso dia que parecía ser.

**Por otra Parte**

Silver y Pinkie aun discutían por lo que había pasado anoche , a decir verdad nadie sabia que sucedió , y el hecho de que hubiese pasado algo ponía muy nervioso a Silver , si el tal vez había metido la pata que haría aun era muy joven para asumir ese camino…  
Pero no … tal vez eran exageraciones que se hacia no puede haber pasado nada ya que si en aquella ocasión estando sobrios no ocurrio nada en lo absoluto …. Pero aun había esa posibilidad de que el y Pinkie…

**""Silver … Silver que tanto piensas ….. no te preocupes ya hable con los señores Cake y pues nos estaban vigilando **discretamente y nos dijeron que no paso nada y parece Silver que padeces de sonambulismo ayer después de que dormiste en el sofá , caminaste desde el sofá y te acercaste a donde yo estaba y ahí fue que nos encontramos juntos al despertar.

**""Yo no soy sonámbulo ….mmm pero me alegra saber que no paso nada **( aunque no es bueno vigilar a los ponys cuando duermen , pero creo que fue para evitar precisamente lo que pensaba)" respondioSilver mas aliviado mientras veía a Pinkie con algo de gentileza.

**""Y si hubiese pasado algo y en el peor de lo casos … tu sabes… que hariasSilver?" **pregunto la pony rosa quien disimuladamente había visto cada una de las reacciones de Silver y su sobre exagerada preocupación sobre aquel tema.

**""Bueno este …" **respondio algo tartamudo Silver mientras busco una excusa para salir de ahí **""Pinkie que te parece si saludamos a Lupus ya debe estar en Ponyville"**

""OkiDokiLoki" respondio la pony rosa mientras iba al costado del pegaso azulado quien gracias a esa buena excusa había disuadido efectivamente a esta.

**""Luego si quieres damos un paseo por ahí…."**dijo algo ruborizado Silver quien era raro de su parte actuar de esa manera , tomando por sorpresa a la pony rosa la cual gustosa acepto la invitación .

**3 horas después**

Canterlot

Phamton se había quedado algo pensativo mientras que una impulsiva princesa lo sorprendio por la espalda era Luna la cual hace mucho tiempo no se comportaba asi, dejando en Phantom una expresión de duda por aquello.

""AhhhLuna … cuando tiempo paso desde la ultima vez que te comportaste asi ?" pregunto el pegaso al ver el carácter de la princesa de la noche.

**""Creo que desde la ultima vez que te vimos , en verdad tuviste que irte aquella vez?" Luna miraba al pegaso para oir la respuesta de esta , la cual no se hizo esperar..**

""Si después de aquella guerra mi cuerpo había sido corrompido por la oscuridad y como medidas de seguridad yo me exilie de Equestria" añadió Phantom sin percatarse como la palabra exilio había impactado mucho a Luna.

**""Pero al hacer eso , le causaste mucho dolor a mi hermana no sabiaslo que pasaba ella cada dia , pero a pesar de todo fue el tiempo la que ayudo a cerrar su heridas" **hablo Luna aunque parecía mas una recriminación por parte de esta ya que aquel pegaso involuntariamente hizo sufrir a su hermana.

**""En verdad no sabia … pero me alegra de que lo superase , ellas siempre fue decidida y muy fuerte tanto como para cuidarte a ti cuando aquella tragedia sucedió" **exclamo Phantom con una leve sonrisa mientras veian a Celestia darle unas ordenes a un soldado en la parte baja del castillo.

**""Si ella es a…..ahhhhhhhhh" **exclamo Luna mientras un fuerte dolor inundaba su cabeza un dolor tan parecido aquellos días en que era Nightmare Moon.

**""Luna…." Exclamo Phantom agarrándola antes de que cayera presa del dolor simplemente no podía creer que estaba ocurriendo.**

La luz de Sol se había cubierto en un manto oscuro la Luna había tomado pocesion de la atención de todos… un astro de color rojo decoraba aquella fría escena..  
Sin mas percance Celestia corrió hacia donde estaba su hermana …. Era raro que se halla levantado la Luna tan temprano y lo peor era que aquel astro estaba teñido de un rojo sangre.

""Phantom que le paso a mi hermana y que significa eso…. No puede ser" añadió Celestia colocándose al lado de ambos al ver que una luz oscura se aproximaba a ellos.

""He venido por ti Celestia" añadió la figura , la cual era el mismo alicornio que días atrás había despertado.

""Yue… pero como es que llegaste aquí tan rápido" pregunto Celestia un poco anonadada al ver a aquel alicornio después de 1000 años.

""Yue?" jajaja no te equivocas mi nombre es Duel y vine a llevarte Celestia" respondio amenazante el alicornio de crin violeta y pelaje grisáceo.

""Eso será bajo mi cadáver….Yue o Duel yo mismo me encargare de ti " añadióPhantom el cual ya había despertado su verdadera forma de alicornio y se preparaba a atacar a este.

**""Iluso crees que podras siquiera tocarme" respondioDuel esquivando el golpe ejecutado por la Soluna de Phantom gracias a la fuerza de 2 espadas las cuales ´Phantom había reconocido instintivamente .**

""Imposible Eclipse y Trascendencia como es que tu…." Añadió pasmado Phantom mientras esquivaba varias estocadas de aquellas 2 legendarias armas , aunque era muy veloz Duel también lo era inclusive en su forma de alicornio , Phantom parecía un novato por la destreza con la que Duel manejaba ambas espadas.

**""No puedo creer que te hayas dejado corromper Yue , dime la razón**" exclamo Phantom mientras el sonido del metal de ambas armas ensordecia casi sus diálogos  
**  
""No se a que te refieres y yo no soy Yue"**respondio algo molesto Duel cargando en uno de sus cascos una gran cantidad de energía oscura que deposito en el pecho de Phantom creando una gran Explosion. "**Golpe de Alma"**

**Phantom…!**Grito Celestia al ver el ataque producido por aquel alicornio el cual de por si era muy letal incluso para aquel pegaso.  
**  
""Ese fue tu mejor golpe …." **Añadió Phantommostranse parado y con la mirada algo cabizbaja y un pequeño hilo de sangre que salía por su boca** " ahora conoceras mi verdadero poder "Filo Ilimitado"**

""Este ataque es el mas devastador del Caballero Prime, Phantom invoco 10 espadas alrededor de Duel lanzando cuchilladas extremadamente veloces, dando el ultimo golpe sobre el, terminandolo con las 10 espadas que flotaban sobre este para acabar con el, ya que se encuentra en el punto donde estas se cruzan, al chocar en el suelo impactaron creando una leve explosión de fuego oscuro, causando daños adicionales a Duel.

Parecia que la ventaja nuevamente era a favor de Phantom , aquel ataque era el mismo que había derrotado a Thanatos hace ya 2 meses y parecía que también derrotaría a Duel , pero… no fue asi

**""Jajajaja ese es todo tu poder aquel poder que derroto a varios Dioses , ahora conoceras lo que es el poder de un arma legendaria" **Duel parecía muy confiado el ataque en realidad nunca lo hirió gracias a la armadura que poseía , la cual era de una aleación similar a la de las 3 armas legendarios por lo que aquel intento del pegaso fue inútil.

""Eso no puede ser nisiquiera logre herirlo superficialmente , que es lo que esta pasando" se dijo consternado Phantom mientras soltaba su Soluna al suelo , el espíritu de pelea de este se había esfumado no podía creer que existiese alguien tan fuerte que ni su mejor técnica logro dañarlo.

""Sorprendido? , pues ya no mas" añadió Duel atravesando el pecho de Phantom con ambas espadas mientras que estas eran bañadas por aquella dulce sangre derramado por el pegasomas poderoso de Equestria.

**Por otra parte en Poniville**

**""Que es esa extraña atmosfera" exclamo Lupus en compañía de Fluttershy ,Rarity , Pinkie Pie y Silver los cuales horas antes habían ido a visitarlo.**

""Parece que el tiempo de paz a acabado pero como , eso no tiene ningún sentido" respondioSilver quien solo podía ver la luna manchada de sangre.

""Espero que no le haya pasado nada a la princesa Luna" dijo Rarity poniendo su cabeza cerca al pecho del pegaso amarillo por preocupación..

""Eso es espero … pero si algo llega a ocurrir nosotros nos encargaremos de la situación" añadió Lupus besando tiernamente a Rarity para quitarle aquella preocupación que tenia.  
  
**Canterlot  
**  
**""Ya venci a pegasomas poderoso de Equestria sin el aquí , el resto de guardianes serán fáciles"**respondio confiado Duel sin percatarse de un detalle.

**""Aun no estoy derrotado… y no lo estare sin antes derrotarte**" respondioPhantom quien aun se mantenía en pie…mientras mas gotas de sangre cubrían el piso.

**""Pero como si yo te atra…." Duel se fijo en la estocada que había dado y noto que esta no llego a atravesarlo y la sangre que salía era de los cascos de Phantom los cuales detuvieron la estocada en gran parte.**

""Ingenioso , pero no tanto" añadió Duel creando una descarga eléctrica en su espada logrando aturdir a Phantom , listo para darle la estocada final.

**""Alto si quieres enfrentarte a alguien hazlo conmigo" **Celestia se puso enfrente de Phantom el cual estaba algo maltrecho por la batalla.

**""Celestia no lo hagas ….." **Phantom se desplomo al piso inconciente por las severas heridas que tenia.

**""Perderas tu tiempo Celestia …. Sabes muy bien que no puedes derrotarme asi que ven conmigo voluntariamente y trae a tu hermana contigo.**

""Eso es lo que piensas en realidad" sugirió Celestia reuniendo su magia en su cuerno para enfrentar a Duel.

**""Eres la misma arrogante de siempre ahora conoceras mi ira …. Que esta pasando**" se dijo algo sorprendido quel al ver como se formaban varios cortes purpura en su cuerpo y armadura.

**Bueno aquí esta otro cap de mi fic y para aclarar una duda el porque pierde Phantom , fue que las armas de Duela si como la de Phantom , eran legendarias y 2 armas contra una hay una clara ventaja ..  
Tambien el hecho de que el ataque de Phantom no dañase a Duel se debe a la armadura que protegía a este , en cambio Phantom no tenia nada de eso por lo que el ataque de Duel a el si lo lastimo.**

En el siguiente capitulo se revelara la verdad de Duel y el pasado de Luna asi que ese cap demorara en salir jeje no olviden sus reviews y hasta la próxima 


	6. El triste pasado de Duel

**Cap 6 : Batalla de Oscuridad , el triste pasado de Duel**

**""Esto es imposible como fue que Phantom haya conseguido herirme"** se dijo algo impresionado Duel mientras sentía varios cortes tanto que atravesaba parte de su armadura y **cuerpo "vaya asi que el filo de la Soluna sigue siendo tan fuerte como antes , pero ahora que su portador esta inconsciente no habrá nadie que se me oponga en especial tu Celestia … al derrotarte te llevare conmigo ya que en ti reside la sangre de Aria y Neighart"  
**  
**""Y piensas que será sencillo derrotarme Duel"** replico Celestia la cual sabia que aquel otro alicornio era mas poderoso que ella.

**""Derrote a tu caballero mas poderoso fácilmente , a comparación de eltu eres una cucaracha que pronto aplastare"** Duel canalizaba su magia de manera que pudiese crear una esfera oscura lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar fuera de combate a Celestia , la cual solo esta se acerco a su hermana Luna despojando de ella una especie de collar en forma de copo de nieve dorado en la cual estaba incrustado un safiro muy brillante.

""**Recuerdas eso …Duel acaso lo recuerdas aun queda en ti aquel noble alicornio que solia ser nuestro amigo"** añadió Celestia mostrando aquel collar dejando un poco impactado a Duel quien parecía recordarlo pero en parte.

**""Yue si aun queda algo de ti , lucha por salir de ahí"** sugirió Celestia al ver como el aura oscura de Duel empezaba a expandirse.

**Yo soy Duel… el señor de la Oscuridad… yo …. Yo"** tartamudeaba Duel mientras empezaba a recordar lo que le había pasado hace mas de 1000 años.

**1000 años atrás Canterlot-**

El tranquilo jardín de Canterlot , había sido interrumpido por varios murmullos de 2 jovenes que jugaban como potros en aquel pequeño pedacito de vegetación que poseía el castillo, el cual estaba siendo gobernado por la princesa Celestia .

**""Vamos Luna sera divertido**" exclamo un alicornio de pelaje blaquecino y crin azulada quien parecía estar divirtiéndose con una broma que le había jugado a su compañera.

**""En serio no lo veo divertido… "** respondio la princesa de la noche la cual se atasco en un árbol al tratar de patear un árbol , para demostrar un poco de la fuerza que poseia " me atasque ..ayúdameYue"

**""Ves te dije que seria divertido o bueno para mi lo es"** añadió el alicornio blanco el cual paracia muy divertido por la escena de Luna.

**""Yue sabes que si no me sacas de aquí en 2 segundos te abtendras a las consecuencias" **añadió algo desafiante la alicornio de pelaje azul oscuro ,intimidando un poco a Yue con la forma en que había dicho esas palabras.

**""Eres demasiado seria ..te estas convirtiendo en tu hermana…"** tomo de la cintura a Luna mientras hacia fuerza para liberarla aunque Yue , era muy hábil en magia en ese instante a ninguno de los 2 se le ocurrio usarla en un momento asi

**""Ohhhhh …. Mi espalda ….." **Yue había conseguido sacar la pata de Luna con unas graves consecuencias para el ( bueno no graves) la princesa había caído encima del semental y sus labios accidentalmente rozaban lo de el ,lo cual ambos parecían disfrutarlo. "**al menos el dolor vale la pena" pensó Yue quien seguía acostado en el pasto y encima de la Luna , la cual al ver lo que hacían decidio instintivamente bajarse del cuerpo del semental.  
**  
""**Eso fue algo inesperado y raro , la primera vez que nos besamos de esa manera" añadió **Luna la cual estaba un poco sonrojada por lo de hace unos momentos.

**""Luna podrias venir un momento tengo algo para ti, es algo pequeño pero representa mucho para mi"** añadió Duel quitándose un pequeño collar de forma de copo de nieve , el cual con su magia colocaba en el cuello de la jovenprincesa.

**""Pero si significa tanto ,por que me lo das?"** pregunto Luna un poco incrédula por lo que dijo Duel.

""**Porque tu significas mas que ese collar y se que contigo estará en mejores cascos , ya que soy un poco descuidado"** se sonrojo un tanto Yue , mientras notaba como Luna se avalanzo hacia el volviéndolo a empujar hacia el suelo mientras le daba un tierno beso de agradecimiento.

**""Jeje …. Luna ya esta atardeciendo será mejor despedirnos sabes como se pone tu hermana cuando te tardas, pero es comprensible tu eres su mas preciado tesoro y el mio también lo eres tu Luna"** añadió Yue provocando que la gobernante lunar se sonrojase un poco.

"**"Lo mismo digo de ti , eres muy valioso para mi y tambien para tus padres" **respondio Luna la cual beso tiernamente al jovenbalicornio quien se dispuso a irse rapido.

**""Espero verte en la noche y nada de espiar mis sueños Luna , ya que tambien puedo hacer eso si lo has olvidado?" **añadio un poco ruborizado el semental el cual parecia mas distraidoen despedirse de Luna que irse del lugar.

**Castillo de Canterlot 10 pm**

Un bello manto había caído en todo el reino , la noche con su bello esplendor cubria todo el alrededor , dentro del castillo ambas princesas estaban sumidas en el mundo de los sueños o solo una de ellas lo estaba .  
Luna la hermana menor de la princesa Celestia alistaba todo para una velada nocturna con el alicornio blanco, sin saber que aquella noche seria una de las peores que vivirá .

**""Todo listo , ahora espero que mi hermana no se despierte"** pensaba Luna mientras que con algo de cautela caminaba cerca de la habitación de Celestia sin emitir ruido alguno consiguiendo asi evitar un regaño por parte de su hermana si la encontraba fuera a esas horas mientras silenciosamente alzo el vuelo y fue al lugar donde habían quedado con Yue .

**Lago Claridad (3Km al este de Canterlot)**

"Ya en aquel lago de cristalinas aguas se encontraba la soberana de la noche , la cual había llegado antes que el otro alicornio por cercanía al lugar.  
Entre los pensamientos de Luna , se cuestionaba de algo que hace mucho tiempo no había pensado … si en verdad ellos habían muerto en aquella guerra santa … Su hermana Celestia la quería y eso no era para dudarlo , pero si ellos no hubiesen perecido tal vez hubiesen sido una familia completa .

Aunque disimulaba fortaleza como su hermana , Luna no podía soportar el hecho de que aquellos que le dieron la vida ya no estaban aunque hayan pasado 500 años desde aquel dia , para ella la herida seguía fresca sintiendo aquella tragedia como algo pasado un dia anterior al que vivia.  
Yue aquel alicornio compañero de infancia , hijo de Thanatos y Yuniore , el único amigo que tenia además de su hermana Celestia , aquel corcel blanco que tenia ciertas habilidades muy similares a ella , era el único soporte que tuvo durante 500 años.

Sin embargo aquel dia ese soporte se derrumbaría , esperando a aquel alicornio , Luna no se pércataba del ambiente que empezaba a formarse a su alrededor, una atmosfera oscura se comenzaba a manifestar la cual llego a alertar a Luna de que algo no andaba bien.

**""Quien eres .. manifiéstate"** exclamo la gobernante de la luna notando como aquella niebla había adaptado una forma espectral.

**""Tu cuerpo será mio …."**añadio la niebla desplegando unas cadenas de oscuridad que atraparon una pata de Luna la cual solo se limito a usar su cuerno para tratar de liberarse de aquellas cadenas que empezaban a reaccionar de manera rara.

**""Crees que unas simples cadenas podrán contra mi yo soy la princesa Luna"** respondio la yegua azulada la cual lanzo un rayo mágico a la cadena , sorprendiéndose al notar que esta no había sido destruida por su hechizo.

**""Entonces si una cadena no fue suficiente ten estas mas"** respondio aquella niebla lanzando varias cadenas las cuales Luna había esquivado varias, pero por culpa de la cadena que tenia su pata fue facilmente atrapada por otras cadenas , las cuales al hacer contacto con la princesa estas empezaba a formar una manchas oscuras que en las partes que las cadenas tocaban.

""Los gritos de la princesa por aquellas heridas que las cadenas producían parecían ser callados por lo alejado del lugar y solo aquel agresor los oia o tal vez eso era lo que pensaba la niebla.

""Justo cuando una gran parte de energia oscura iba a ser enviada al cuerpo de Luna aquellas cadenas fueron partidas por la estocada que Yue había hecho, el cual presuroso tomo a Luna entre sus cascos.

**""Luna… Luna … estas bien …"** añadió Yue quien veía que las heridas de Luna se recuperaban o mas bien desaparecían en su cuerpo.

""**Yue … el .. el es**" dijo con un poco de debilidad Luna la cual le hacia entrega de una gema violeta.

""**Esta es Trascendencia….para que la trajiste"** añadió Yue desplegando el poder de la gema , liberando asi una espada ligera de mango dorado y hoja violeta.  
**  
""Lo mismo te pregunto yo , Eclipse en una cita?"** añadió Luna un poco mejor al ver la espada que tenia en el lomo Yue.

**""Nunca salgo solo sin Eclipse y esta es una razón por la cual agradezco llevarla siempre" **respondió Yue mientras se colocaba delante de la yegua azul para intentar protegerla.

**""El hijo de Thanatos … jajaja tu también serviras para ser un perfecto recipiente ambos poseen oscuridad en sus almas" **añadió la niebla embistiendo con varias cadenas el cuerpo de Yue quien se defendia con el poder de ambas espadas logrando salir ileso de aquella arremetida hecha por aquel ser.

**""Eso es lo que piensas en realidad no dejare que tus sucia esencia se acerque un metro a Luna , nunca lo permitiré"** Yue junto las 2 espadas mientras que con su cuerno canalizaba su energía mágica en aquellas 2 espadas creando un gran vórtice oscuro.  
**""Impacto de Almas"** grito Yue lanzando un tajo en forma de X de gran poder el cual fue arrojado a aquella niebla , la cual al entrar en contacto con esta produjo una fuerte explosión , alterando la paz que había en el lugar.

""**Yue el es …"** añadió Luna pero fue la boca fue tapada por un casco de aquel corcel blanco.

""**Lo se … se que será una batalla en la que no ganare , por eso quiero que huyas … si algo llega a pasarte no me lo perdonaría"** respondio Yue quien sabia lo que tenia que hacer por el bien de Luna , y toda Equestria**. ""Si lo que busca es un cuerpo … usare el mio para sellarlo"**

**""No permitiré que hagas una cosas asi … no te sacrificaras" **añadió la princesa de la noche al ver lo que aquel alicornio quería hacer.  
**  
""No será sacrificio , por que lo he decidido asi… un mundo lejos de aquella amenaza por la cual tus padres se sacrificaron , vale la pena"** añadió el alicornio dándole un beso leve a Luna mientras veía como la niebla empezaba a reagruparse.

""**Apsu terminare lo que hace 500 años empezó , te destruiré y seras exiliado de este mundo y yo mismo sere el que lo haga,"**

  
**""Yue noooo!"** grito Luna al ver como el corcel se dirigía hacia aquella niebla siendo envuelto por esta.  
**  
""Hazlo ahora Celestia…. No durare mucho"** dijo algo cansado Yue dirigiendo su vista al cielo en la cual se hallaba la otra princesa portando los elementos de la armonía.

**""Hermana!" pero como es posible" **se dijo sorprendida Luna al ver a su hermana mayor usar el poder de los elementos contra Yue quien dio un grito de dolor , aunque la fuerza de aquellos artefactos era increíble , no parecían ser suficientes para detener a Apsu.

**""Dejalo … Celestia lo lastimas"** trato de frenar a la monarca del sol , la alicornio azulada , sin conseguir un resultado.

**""Desilusión!"** grito Yue colocando su casco en el pecho, logrando crear alrededor de el un torrente de energía que iba en dirección hacia el firmamento**. "Celestia no flaquees … usa toda la fuerza de los elementos… no importa si mi cuerpo es destruido ese destino lo elegi yo …. Sin importar lo que hagamos regresara y para sellar esa futura amenaza debemos exiliarlo fuera de este mundo"**

""Yue tu sacrificio no sera en vano" respondio Celestia derramando unas lagrimas mientras lanzaba aquel rayo multicolor hacia Yue quien solo dio una ultima a mirada mientras se desvanecia y aquella luz se dirigía a una estrellas brillante del firmamento ****

""Por que , por que lo hiciste estúpido …. Sabes que no soportaría sin tu presencia" se tiro al pasto Luna al ver todo lo acontecido.

**""Luna, el decidio ese destino … desde hace mucho , sabia que tarde o temprano pasaría y en vez de exponerte a ti , decidio ser el mismo quien se sellaría para mantener la seguridad de Equestria"** añadió Celestia tratando de abrazar a su hermana la cual se alejo de esta.

**""Mientes … podía haber otra forma ….te odio Celestia … te odio…"** exclamo con ira , dolor y sufrimiento Luna siendo rodeada por una aura negra y aquellos rastros que produjeron las cadenas se empezaban a notar.  
Lo sentimientos de dolor de la princesa , en ayuda de las marcas dejadas por aquel dios liberaron una escencia , una yegua de oscuro corazón Nightmare Moon .

**Fin del Flashback**

""Jajaja crees que haras volver a ese alicornio patético , el murió hace 1000 años y solo quede yo ,Celestia te derrotare y usare para crear un nuevo reino , un reino nuevo utópico en donde solo unos pueden entrar" reacciono Duel a aquel recuerdo mientras desplegaba las 2 armas legendarias para crear un poderoso torrente de energía.

**""Yue …. Si no hay otra alternativa tendre que combatir" **añadió Celestia usando un poderoso hechizo el cual era de color dorado intenso "**Juicio de los Dioses"  
**  
Un potente rayo era lanzado hacia el alicornio de crin violeta , el cual solo alzo un casco para neutralizarlo dejando algo pasmada a la princesa del Sol.  
**  
""Un ataque que ya he visto .. no volverá a funcionar en mi… que patética eres Celestia" **añadió Duel quien no se había sorprendido del poderoso ataque lanzado por Celestia.

**""Tal vez deba usar algo que no hayas visto"** añadió la alicornio la cual trataba de idear algo para detener al alicornio oscuro.

**""Ataque ilusorio"** exclamo Duel desdoblándose formando asi varias copias de el las empezaron a atacar a la princesa quien a duras penas lograba esquivar las estocadas , pero tarde o temprano fue golpeada por una de las sombras hiriéndola un ala .

**""En verdad crei que darias mas pelea , pero que equivocado estaba ahora solo tendre que darte el golpe final y llevarte a mi castillo"** añadio confiado el alicornio oscuro acercándose a la princesa la cual se encontraba tirada en el suelo , presa de las heridas causadas por Duel.

""**Esfera de Gravedad"** exclamo una voz familiar tanto para la princesa como par Duel , siendo este ultimo arrastrado por 6 esferas oscuras que lo dañaron levemente aun si tenia puesta u armadura.

**""Duel siempre estas un paso atrás … estoy tan contenta de poder verte una ultima vez"** añadió una yegua de color oscuro , cuya cutie mark era una luna creciente.

**""Nightmare Moon"** dijo algo horrorizada al ver a Luna transformada en aquella yegua de oscuro corazón.

**""Descuida hermana… no estoy bajo el dominio de la oscuridad …ahora déjamelo a mi" **respondio Nightmare la cual trataba de usar sus poderes oscuros para empezar una intensa batalla contra Duel…

****

Bueno aquí otro cap de mi fic y si lo siente resumido es por que asi es ya que no tenia tanto tiempo como para extenderlo , y en caps posteriores se resolverán las dudas que este cap pueda generar  
Hasta la próxima Flutterrage fuera


	7. Chapter 7

**Cap7 : Enfrentando el pasado… Oscuridad contra Oscuridad**

**""Quien eres …..tu" **exclamo con cierta sorpresa Duel quien le parecía difícil creer que alguien lo haya tomado desprevenido y mas aun haberle causado daño.  
**  
""Deberias saberlo …..Duel y no te perdonare el que hayas lastimado a mi hermana"**respondio la yegua oscura mirando fijamente al corcel de color gris y crin violeta.  
**  
""Me estas amenazando…. Derrote fácilmente a su mejor caballero y a tu hermana con solo mover un casco que te hace pensar que tu podras hacerme frente es mejor que desistas.**

""Es lo que piensas en realidad?"Nightmare Moon empezaba a moverse en dirección a Duel quien no parecía preocuparles las intenciones de la yegua oscura.

**""Perdicion"** grito Nightmare Moon provocando una esfera en su casco la cual lanzo a hacia el corcel el cual esquivo sagazmente.

**""Debo admitirlo tu poder mágico es superior a la de tu hermana pero no te asegurara la victoria Luna…"** añadió Duel quien también tenia varios trucos bajos los cascos.

**""No lo creo "Pasaje Secreto"**añadió la yegua alzando sus alas disparando 6 esferas oscuras de sus cascos las cualesDuel freno al crear un campo de fuerza sobre el.

**""Experimentaras el terror absoluto…"** dio una sonrisa algo maligna Duel desapareciendo a la vista de Nightmare.

**""A donde se fue…."** Se pregunta Nightmare Moon la cual sabia que lo que estaba viendo no era mas que una simple ilusión.

**""Luna cuidado…."** Grito Celestia al percatarse de que Duel se había teletransportado al lado de Luna atacándola con Eclipse provocándole un leve corte gracias a los reflejos que tenia la monarca de la noche.  
**  
""Demonios…. Me confie ….El no es el Yue que conozco"** se dijo un poco herida Luna al notar como este la había atacado de esa manera. Además de haber mejorado sus habilidades de combate.

**""Falto poco para que descansaras en paz Luna …crei que ibas a ceder pero parece que estaba equivocado te enviare al otro mundo de la manera mas compasiva…..los dioses dejaron de hablar , las estrellas dejaron de brillar , los pajaros dejaron de cantar … todo el tiempo se detendra y todo el mundo dormira profundamente … profundamente…."**Duelhabia invocado una especie de arpa dorada con la cual habia entonado una dulce melodia la cual provocaba cansancio en Nightmare quien a pesar de ser la gobernante de la noche empezaba a ser presa de la tecnica de Duel.

**""Asalto Highlander**" añadioPhantom golpeando con Soluna el con quien a pesar de sus heridos logro empuñar su arma logrando romper la concentracion de Duel.

**""Phantom estas bien**" pregunto Celestia al ver a su caballero nuevamente en pie de lucha y gracias a el logro interrumpir la habilidad de Duel.

**""Miserable , parece que no estas despierto y ese opacidad en tus ojos lo delata … me encargare de destruir tu cuerpo"** añadió Duel el cual se había percatado de la carencia de brillo en los ojos de Phantom y el aura oscura que a este le rodeaba.  
**  
No he perdido el sentido aun…." **Añadió con algo de Esfuerzo el pegaso recobrando el típico brillo en sus ojos dirigiendo su mirada hacia el corcel oscuro ""**aunque no tenga el 100% de mi poder no dejare que lastimes a Celestia y Luna , usare los limites de mi cuerpo si es necesario" **Phantomreunia su energía oscura en su casco la cual cambia de color negro a un celeste oscuro.

""No lo hagas , sabes que es muy peligroso, ese ataque consumirá toda tu energía , no te arriesgues" grito Celestia viendo como aquel pegaso acumulaba su poder oscuro arriesgando su vida al usarlo en esa forma y estado.

**""Los meteoros que recorren a lo largo de las galaxias …."Cometa Pegaso"** grito Phantom disparando una gran esfera de energía de coloración celeste la cual se asemejaba a un bello cometa e iba en dirección ante Duel.

**""No es suficiente … "Terrible Prominencia**" añadió el alicornio creando también una esfera similar la cual al impactar con el cometa de Phantom provoco una fuerte ráfaga.

**Mientras tanto**

"Soul ,Twilight que bueno que llegaron algo extraño ocurre en Equestria " añadió Crimson quien ya estaba reunido junto con Applejack y el resto de las chicas en las afueras de la casa de Lupus.

**""El cielo se ha oscurecido y una luna roja ilumina esta oscuridad que significa esto" **se preguntoTwilight un poco asustada por el extraño firmamento que observaban.

**""No estoy seguro pero tal vez sea obra de Yue el alicornio del Sueño y la Luna" **respondió Soul quien también se hallaba un poco preocupado por la situación.

**""Alicornio de la Luna?" **exclamaron todos a unisono al saber que había otro alicornio que tenia ese dominio aparte de la princesa.

**""No hay muchos datos sobre el , lo poco que se fue , que era un alicornio que dominaba el mundo de los sueños pero desapareció hace 1000 años lo que no entiendo es por que ataca Canterlot" **Soul empezaba a caminar de un lado a otro tratando de hallar algo de sentido.

**""Soul no es claro , que el es el malo , y yo que quería seguir disfrutando de estas vacaciones" **Pinkie dio un suspiro y rápidamente fue al pueblo volviendo casi al instante con los elementos de la armonía.

**""Pinkie como fue que …" **Silver trataba de hablar algo , pero fue interrumpido por la yegua rosa.

**""Es un secreto tontito ,lastima que aquí acabe nuestro tiempo de paz aunque aun puedes darme la sorpresa que tienes para mi" **añadió Pinkie mirando con una sonrisa algo picara a Silver lo cual hizo que este se sonrojara un poco.

**""Como supiste de … veo que es imposible sorprenderte" **Silver estaba algo confundido por que parecía ser que Pinkie sabia varias cosas que ni siquiera le comentaba .

**""Debemos ir a Canterlot las princesas corren peligro" **hizo presencia Lupus quien estaba junto a Rarity y Fluttershy abrazando a esta ultima para que no tenga miedo por la situación que esta por asolar Equestria** .**

""No debemos movernos de aquí , en Canterlot está Phantomel puede proteger la ciudad por su cuenta, pero si vamos Ponyville no cuenta con la debida protección y podría pasar una tragedia" añadió Soul quien no estaba al tanto de lo que había pasado hace un mes en las afueras de Equestria y que el poder de Phantom había sido reducido.

**""Nos quedaremos aquí solo aguardando … eso es de cobardes vayamos a Canterlot y demostremos a ese tal Yue que le pasa a los que se meten con Equestria"** añadió algo entusiasmaday efusiva Rainbow mostrando las 2 espadas rojas que poseía.

**""Yo me quedare en caso algo pase , creo que puedo arreglármelas para defender Ponyville" **dijo con un leve suspiro Lupus desenfundando sus 2 pistolas.

**""Te hare compañía y no me vengas con eso de que soy una dama vanidosa y frágil por que si no te tendras que cuidar de mi" **respondió Rarity la cual tenia cierta preocupación sobre aquella situación.

**""Pero lo eres …. Aunque varias veces hiciste que me trague mis palabras" **añadió Lupus quien sabia lo testaruda que podía ser Rarity optando por acatar lo que esta había dicho.

**""Entonces iremos a Canterlot los demás ..Twilight ,Sunset pueden ayudarme con el hechizo de teletransportacion , somos demasiados como para llevarlos a todos a la vez y no me gustaría gastar magia innecesaria sabiendo que nuestro enemigo es un alicornio" **añadió Soul quien hizo brillar su cuerno para crear una esfera de luz que empezaba a expandirse

**""De acuerdo" **exclamaron ambos unicornios juntando sus cuernos para mantener estable la esfera de energía magia.

**""Silver agarra esto" **añadió Lupus quien había entrado a su casa traendo casi al instante una pequeña caja musical la cual arrojo al pegaso.

**""Esto es …" **se dijo un tanto sorprendido Silver quien solo tuvo 2 segundos la caja en sus cascos ya que Pinkie se la había arrebatado.

**""Mi sorpresa!" **exclamo Pinkie quien abrió la cajita saliendo de esta una bella melodía **( I willbecome a birdwatch?v=tGj08exW60o)**

""Quien diría que el frio y solitario Silver Cross tuviese tales detalles" exclamo Crimson al ver lo sonrojado que estaba Silver por los abrazos y besos que la yegua rosa le daba por el regalo.

**""Ejem" portal abierto chicos pueden darse prisa …" **exclamaron Sunset , Soul y Twilight a la vez.

**""Cuidense chicos y no vayan a hacer nada imprudente" **hablo Rarity despidiendo al grupo de ponys .

**""Phamton la ayuda viene en camino resiste por favor" **se dijo asi misma Fluttershy algo decidida mientras entraba a la esfera en compañía de la demás

**Canterlot**

""El poderoso Phantom , el asesino de Dioses no es nada sin su transformación , me das lastima" exclamo Duel lanzando una fuerte patada al pegaso estrellándolo contra un muro el cual por la fuerza del golpe se derrumbo.

**""Te olvidas de mi" **Nightmare disparo un rayo el cual Duel logro esquivar a duras.

**""Veo que eres insistente …esta bien te eliminare de una vez por todas….. "El tesoro del Cielo" **grito Duel creando una ilusión que atrapo a Celestia , Luna y aun herido Phantom que salía de los escombros. **""Ahora Luna no puedes atacar o defenderte te despojare de esa arrogancia que tienes"  
**  
"

Duel empezaba a notar la deseperacion oculta que mostraba Luna … la cual era presa del ataque de Duel quedando esta inmóvil.

**""Desaparece ….." **grito Duel lanzando desde su arma un potente cayo la cual cayo en Luna o eso parecía ya que Celestia se puso en medio recibiendo aquel ataque lastimándola gravemente.

**""Hermana….."** dijo algo consternada Nightmare Moon al ver como Celestia se había puesto de escudo salvándola del ataque….

**""Eso me ahorro el trabajo asi no opondrá resistencia" **Duel hizo brillar su cuerno desapareciendo el cuerpo de la princesa del Sol.

**""A donde la llevaste …." **Pregunto Nightmare con rabia y dolor.

**""Al lugar en donde pronto te llevare Luna" **el corcel oscuro empezaba a canalizar su magia cuando percibió como otro rayo mágico iba en dirección a el… desapareciendo de donde estaba Luna y volviendo a aparecer un poco mas lejos de donde estaba.

**""Princesa Luna" **exclamo Soulcorriendo en compañía de Twilight y las demás a socorrer a la princesa de la noche

**""Veo que salen mas cucarachas desus agujeros …" **añadió en un tono superior Duelcreando mirando al grupo de ponys que recién habían llegado.

**""Tu eres Yue… donde esta la princesa Celestia" **dijo Twilight quien noto la ausencia de la princesa del Sol.

**""Dinos donde te llevaste a la princesa o probaras el filo de mi espada"**

""RainbowDash que planeas hacer ..el es un alicornio" Applejack detuvo con un casco a la impulsiva pegaso ya que de no ser asi hubiese atacado al alicornio de pelaje violeta.

**""Tienes agallas pegaso… pero solo son simples cucarachas que pisotearía si haci lo quisiese… ni su héroe mas poderoso pudo contra mi , que les hace pensar que pueden retarme" **hablo Duel dando la espalda al grupo de ponys.

**""Puño de los 1000 Infiernos" **exclamo Crimson galopando hacia Duel mientras que el chií de este era reunido en su casco derecho, lo cual cual provocaría que el golpe de pony blanco sea critico, pero antes Duel giro rápidamente frenando el golpe Crimson usando la fuerza del ataque para expulsarlo contra un pilar cercano al castillo lográndolo impactar con este.

**""Kyahhh" **Silver lanzo unas estrellas a Duel quien se defendió es estas con un campo mágico … lo que el pegaso aprovecho para acercarse cara a cara al alicornio mientras empuñaba su katana.

**""Se acabo" **añadió el pegaso moviéndose velozmente de la vista de Duel a la espalda de este preparándose para acabar con el alicornio ,lo que no esperaba era que este iba a ser mas veloz logrando esquivar la arremetida del pegaso.

**""Manipulacion del Elemento Viento… "Tormenta Sagrienta" **finalizo Silver lanzando varios cortes de viento contra Duel , la velocidad con la que eran lanzados formaba una poderosa tormenta que dañaba todo el cuerpo de Duel.

Aunque agitado parecía ser que Silver había conseguido desaparecer al corcel oscuro pero para sorpresa de todos Duel apareció detrás del pegasoazulado , golpeándolo en el cuello dejándolo fuera de combate fijando su vista ahora en Twilight…. Mientras volvia a desaparecer.

**""Detuviste mi arma… interesante" **exclamo Duel al ver como Soul había reaccionado instintivamente usando su escudo para frenar la estocada del alicornio , aunque para el corcel oscuro le basto solo un poco de poder para atravesar el escudo logrando rozar el pecho de Soul causándole un leve corte. Doloroso.

**""Esto es imposible como es que nos pudo vencer tan rápido" **exclamo algo jadeante Crimson quien se levantaba de una pila de escombros.

**""Creo que otro dia jugare con ustedes , aunque pronto vendrá una nueva era el fin de este mundo se acerca" **añadió Duel desapareciendo en una niebla oscura … al igual que la Luna roja que había reemplazado el Sol.

**""El fin de este mundo…. Yo no puedo permitirlo…. No dejare que vuelva esa era de oscuridad" **hablo Phantom quien se había levantado del suelo con graves heridas caendo nuevamente inconsiente.

**""Phantom …" **exclamaron Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash quienes fueron en ayuda del pegaso mal herido.

**""Princesa que haremos ese tal Duel es muy poderoso que debemos hacer…" **exclamo Soul quien era sostenido por Twilight ya que la herida provocada por Eclipse era muy dolorosa.

**""Debemos salvar a mi hermana , combatiremos con Duel y lo venceremos a cualquier costo aunque eso implique tener que destrozarme el corazón" **respondió Luna quien había vuelto a su forma original

**Por otra parte**

""Seguro que estamos cerca Grandark" … hablo un unicornio el cual portaba una extraña espada de gran tamaño.

**""Puedo sentir la energía de Eclipse…. Ya estamos cerca" **exclamo una voz dentro de aquella espada mientras poco a poco aquel pony se perdia en la oscuridad del bosque….

****


	8. El regreso del Zorro Azul

**Cap 8 : Verdad Revelada , el regreso del Zorro Azul**

**Castillo de Canterlot :**

Ruinas y destrucción una sombra de gritos y quejidos de soldados caidos ,que por su incapacidad la soberana que protegia fue secuestrada , lamentos de ira y dolor rodeaban el castillos , aquellos guerreros que se enorgullecían en tener un poder admirable entre otros yacían heridos siendo ayudados por las guardianas de la armonía que poco pudieron hacer contra el poder de Duel.

**""Vencidos en un tiempo muy corto , como pudo pasar esto" ** exclamo Soul quien era vendado en el pecho por Twilight.

**""No duramos ni 5 segundos en contra de Duel , acaso es tan poderoso" **añadió Crimson quien se había resignado a la idea de ganar mientras miraba las vendas en su casco y lomo.

**""Fue un golpe de suerte y duraron mas de 5 segundos , suban esas caras largas se que todo saldrá bien" **Pinkie trataba de apoyar moralmente a los 3 ponys quien solo tenían miradas vacias.

**""No fue un golpe de suerte Pinkie , el nos derroto con facilidad incluso Phantom quien era el mas fuerte no le hizo mucho daño este es el fin de Equestria" **dijo Silver cabizbajo quien perdió las esperanzas de ganar contra aquel alicornio.

**""Aun nada esta dicho no pierdan la esperanza , debemos ir al castillo de Duel y vencerlo a cualquier costo" **bramo una voz en los alrededores.

**""Acaso es….." **Rainbow trataba de percibir de donde provenia la voz , volteándose para ver a aquella pesadilla de crin violeta y pelaje gris.

**""Burning!" **exclamaron todos los ponys al unisono .

**""Ha pasado mucho tiempo… lamento ** **no haber podido venir antes" **añadió la pesadilla mientras todos veian una herida en el lomo de este.

**""Donde estuviste Burning , acaso habias desertado" **pregunto en forma algo sugestiva Rainbow.

**""No deserte , solo tuve un contratiempo con los Reyes Celestiales" **añadió Burning quien tenia una leve cara de preocupación.

**""Los Reyes Celestiales?, acaso no fueron derrotados en la batalla contra Thanatos , como es posible eso" **pregunto Twilight recordando los difíciles momentos que pasaron contra aquellos ponys.

**""Nunca los derrotamos , por nunca estuvieron vivos esas eran solo copias , sombras creadas con un 50% de su poder original , y con Phantom en estas condiciones no podemos ir a enfrentar a Duel" ** añadia Burning mientras con ayuda de Fluttershy recostaba a Phantom en una cama.

**""No podemos quedarnos de cascos cruzados mientras que la princesa este en peligro" **bramo molesto Soul mientras que Twilight trataba de apaciguarlo.

**""No lo haremos , es momento de que dominen el poder elemental , asi como Phantom y yo" **añadió Burning mientras un aura violeta cubria la garra de este **""Por su parte ustedes dominaran las técnicas supremas de los Highlanders" **añadió dirigiendo su vista a las mane 6.

**""Highlanders" **se preguntaron las 5 ponys mirándose entre si con una expresión de duda.

**""Paso mucho tiempo que no oia esa palabra , Burning espero que puedan aprenderlas"**añadió Luna aun un poco triste por el rapto de la princesa Celestia.

**""Asi es los Highlanders , era un grupo elite que se encargaba de proteger al reino y a las princesas , pero lastimosamente la gran mayoría perdió la vida en la ultima guerra santa contra el Dios de la Oscuridad Apsu y de aquellos guerreros solo unos cuantos sobrevivieron" **añadió con algo de nostalgia Burning mientras notaba algo de tristeza que nunca mostraba.**""Rarity y Lupus deben estar en camino"**

""Pero no pueden venir , si alguien ataca Ponyville nadie la protegerá" dijo Rainbow al ver la mirada algo delatora de Burning **"Esa mirada , tu conseguiste un refuerzo no es asi Burning"**

""Si , encontré a un joven potro que a pesar de su edad tiene un poder considerable y esta muy obsecionado en demostrar su fuerza contra ti Crimson" añadió Burning dejando una duda en los presentes **"Su nombre es …."**

Ponyville

""Asi que tu eres Azin Tairin , el zorro azul" pregunto Lupus a un pony de tierra de 14 años , de crin violeta palida , ojos rojos y pelaje crema

**""No eres un poco menor , para ser un caballero de Plata cariño" **añadió Rarity al ver al pony ya que por su edad , no parecía ser la clase de pony con mucha fuerza.

**""Veo que mi apariencia los confunde , es cierto soy menor pero se que soy mas fuerte que el ultimo caballero de Plata Crimson Red y si quieres una demostración estoy listo Cazarrecompensas" **añadió Azin un poco desafiante ante Lupus.

**""No tengo tiempo para jugar contigo" ** respondio Lupus quien se alistaba para ir a Canterlot junto a Rarity.

**""Me parece que el lobo oculta sus colmillos o acaso fue domesticado , hablar solo sirve si entiendes algo" **añadió Azin al ver como Lupus se posicionaba para aceptar su desafio.

**""Vere si no solo eres palabras niño" **Lupus desplegaba sus 2 pistolas y apuntaba al joven pony mientras un aura amarilla lo cubria **"Colmillos Gemelos" **Lupus dispara poderosas 2 balas que luego de dispararlas con ambos cascos, gira sobre su propio eje lanzando un ultimo y poderoso disparo.

**""Taijitsu" **exclamo Azin bloqueando todos los disparos con su casco derecho tenia una especie de protector de casco color celeste , regresando con un fuerte golpe el ultimo disparo de Lupus quien este lo repelio con otra bala **""que eso todo?, no he ni empezado aun"**

""Vaya , lograste detener y regresar una técnica mia , impresionante para un niño , pero es hora de que te muestre mi poder en serio" Lupus cargaba en sus pistolas un aura amarilla mientras raudamente se movia hacia el poni de tierra **"Torbellino Sangriento" **Lupus lanzo una serie de balas leves , que confundieron al pony de tierra , y con su sagaz golpe logro provocarle un corte en el protector de este , y una patada que lo lanzo por los aires.

Azin caia al suelo con algunas gotas de sangre que caia de su boca y una sonrisa en su rostro **""Ustedes son en verdad poderosos y eso es bueno me ayudaran a volverme mas poderoso" **decía el joven pony mientras se reponía del golpe.

**""Hanuman" **Azin se llenaba de un aura celeste y con una fuerza y velocidad atroz atacaba a Lupus quien trataba de repeler todos los golpes de Azin ,cuando noto que solo era una distracción que hizo , para centrar un verdadero ataque en sus cascos **""Lluvia congelante" **Azin cargo sus cascos con su aura mientras que todo a su alrededor se congelaba dejando a Lupus indefenso.

**""**Lupus solo tenia una miraba cabizbaja mientras Azin miraba sorprendido como el hielo que cubria al pegaso se rompia , **""Te admiro lograste detenerme y mostraste tener un poder respetable"**

""Es por que soy un Caballero de Plata y sere quien venza a Crimson" añadió algo orgulloso y confiado el pony de ojos rojos.** ""Ahora deben irse , su amigo pesadilla los espera en Canterlot , yo me hare cargo de este pueblo"**

""Podras cuidarlo jovencito" acoto Rarity al aun tener desconfianza de la edad del joven.

**""Ya lo hize una vez , por que no podría otra" **añadió Azin cuando un grupo de 3 potrillas y un dragon se veía acercándose hacia donde estaban los 3 ponys.

**""Azin…Azin.." **trataba de llamar la atención el grupo de potras y dragon .

**""Sweetie , Applebloom , Scootaloo , Spike que hacen aquí" **dijo algo sorprendido Azin mientras era rodeado por ellos.

**""Chicos lo conocen?" **pregunto algo confundido Lupus.

**""Si , el fue quien ayudo Ponyville junto a otro pony que tenia una espada con un ojo" **añadió Sweetie al ver a ese viejo pony conocido.

**""El es muy bueno en las artes marciales y esta muy empeñado en derrotar a Crimson" ** dijo Applebloom mientras veía el arma de Azin.

**""El es fuerte entonces , bueno se quedara a cargo de Ponyville , algo surgio en Canterlot y debemos partir asi que Azin cuidara de Ponyville en caso algo pase" ** añadió Lupus despidiéndose del grupo retirándose raudamente junto a Rarity Rumbo a Canterlot

**""Azin mira consegui mi Cutie Mark , que te parece si te muestro mi fuerza , he practicado mucho desde que nos conocimos" ** añadió la pequeña Applebloom mientras notaba algo inmerso en sus recuerdos Azin.

**P.O.V de Azin**

Esa noche de lluvia tormentosa , conocí a un pony que estaba gravemente herido …. Lo salve y desde ese dia mi vida cambio,

Las artes marciales que me enseño me permitieron vencer a los ponys que me miraban con desprecio , el dia que murió tome su nombre y renaci como Azin , mi nuevo nombre.

**¿Tu eres el pony del que todo el tiempo mi maestro hablaba señor Crimson , Entonces esperare mucho de ti , un pony que hara de mi alguien mas fuerte" **

Fin del P.O.V

**""Equestria llamando a Azin .. hay alguien ahí" **decía Applebloom acercándose al joven pony.

**""Lo siento pero será en otra ocasión Applebloom" ** Azin miraba con algo de extrañeza el lado este de Equestria.

**""Es una promesa no es asi?" ** inquirió Applebloom la cual noto como Azin asentia con la cabeza mientras notaba en donde se fijaba la mirada de este.

**Por otra Parte .**

""Cuchillada Penetrante" un unicornio de crin verde se elevaba y votaba su extraña arma con el suelo , la cual al impactar en el suelo libero una serie de grandes espinas que elimino a las manticoras que estaban por atacarlo.

**""Solo espera Eclipse" **añadió el unicornio portando de nuevo su espada en el lomo mientras se acercaba a un viejo castillo cerca a la Frontera de Orbis.

**""Zero , sentiste eso la perturbación de Luz/Oscuridad ha cambiado debemos darnos prisa" **añadió una voz dentro de la cabeza del semental.

**""Lo se Gran , debemos darnos prisa , pero estas criaturas salen por todos lados" ** decía Zero viendo como una gran multitud de manticoras , gallos dragones y lobos de madera lo rodeaban.

**Castillo de Canterlot**

""Chicas que fue lo que paso" añadió Rarity al ver la escena y las ruinas que tenia el castillo mientras las chicas empezaba a relatarle lo sucedido.

**""Asi que debemos despertar el poder de nuestros elementos ," **dijo Lupus quien había oído todo lo que Burning había dicho.

**""Entonces quedo claro , mañana empezaran a dominar las técnicas elementales y supremas" **dijo Burning quien iba a retirarse.

**""Espera a donde vas, te iras de nuevo" **añadió Rainbow captando la mirada de la pesadilla.

**""No solo quería ver la ubicación de Duel," **añadió algo nervioso por la forma que Rainbow le hablo.

**""Y si te atacaban y morias que , mira al señor héroe que quería dejarnos fuera" **hablaba en un tono algo sarcástico Rainbow mientras veria como intimidaba a Burning.

**""Eh , bueno me quedare esta noche , de paso cuidare a Phantom" **añadió Burning mientras solo se veian ligeras risas de parte de los otros 4 sementales.

**""Creo que ya te ganaron el puesto de cuidar a Phantom" **decía Soul al ver que Fluttershy estaba cerca a este y le ponía un paño de agua fría mientras lo miraba preocupada.

**""Bueno retirémonos , si queremos entrenar debemos descansar bien" **Silver se levantaba y con ayuda de Pinkie se iban a una habitación .

**""Debemos despertar ese poder si queremos salir victoriosos" **decía Soul quien se iba en compañía de Twilight.

Asi uno a uno los ponys se iban quedando solo Rainbow , Fluttershy , Luna y Burning el cual solo veía el paisaje que tal vez pronto podría cambiar.

**""No se repetirá lo mismo que paso hace 1500 años , no habrá bajas Burning no tendrán el mismo final que tus compañeros" ** Luna colocaba un casco en el hombro de Burning ,mientras pasaba a retirarse .

**""Peleare por este reino , no dejare que vuelva a sumergirse en oscuridad" ** decía Burning cuando otro casco lo toco por el hombro.

**""Descuida todo saldrá bien , además cuando estamos juntos somos invencibles" **añadió Rainbow la cual al decir lo ultimo provoco que Burning se sonroje un poco.

**""Eh , si Rainbow, dejemos a Fluttershy ya que tal vez la interrumpamos mientras cuida a Phantom" ** decía Burning saliendo por la puerta seguida de Rainbow .

**""Por favor Phantom recupérate pronto" **Fluttershy cambiaba el paño mientras por error roso el rostro del pegaso sonrojándose un poco .

**""Que es esta sensación se siente muy familiar?¿Quien es?" **el subconsciente de Phantom aun funcionaba y aunque no podía despertar sentía lo que estaba sucediendo.

**""Yo falle , falle en mi misión pero por que fui vencido acaso lo que me dijo el aquella ocasión fue cierta , sello mis poderes?" **Phantom en su mente se lamentaba , mientras trataba de abrir sus ojos o reaccionar pero era inútil , acaso "**Desilusión" **de Duel lo atrapo en su propia mente , si era haci debía buscar la manera de salir o Equestria seria cubierta una vez mas de oscuridad

**Despues de tiempo actualize mi fic , espero que les guste y también deje una breve historia del nuevo personajes , conmigo será hasta otra**

Flutterrage fuera ….. 

**  
**


	9. Bono 1

**Cap X Primer Bono : Sieghart Family Tragedy**

**""Phantom despierta , el reino te necesita , eres mas fuerte que ese tal Duel demuestralo" ** decía Fluttershy quien con delicadeza colocaba un paño en el leve rostro herido de Phantom .

Asi la pegaso estuvo cuidando del pony durante casi toda la noche y ya casi al caer medianoche el sueño pudo con ella y cayo dormida en el pecho del pegaso que para ser un guerrero le parecía una mullida y suave almohada .

**Sueño de Fluttershy**

""Mh…. Creo que me quede dormida y que lugar tan acogedor es, me pregunto que este lugar" decía la tímida pegaso levantándose de un suave manto de pasto.****

""Caminando un poco tal vez me ayude a reconocer el lugar , pero aunque sea un sueño siento un dejavu" Fluttershy caminaba con algo de lentitud viendo a su alrededores viendo un campamento y aunque desolados estos eran de cuidados de animales , lo cual ella interpreto que era un deseo oculto de ella , pero algo le decía que quizás ese no seria un sueño , tal vez era algo mas .

**""Siento que este no es un sueño normal y como todo es solo algo producido por mi imaginación no hay nada que deba temer" ** decía algo acertiva la pegaso amarilla , al fija que dentro de ese bello recuerdo , un unicornio de crin negra y pelaje amarillo la veía en lo que parecía ser la entrada del bosque Everfree , pero al fijarse claramente en el semental el solo daba media vuelta y se adentraba al bosque .

**""Es solo un sueño , no debo prestarle atención a ese pony que me miro , pero me es familiar, aunque entro al bosque Everfree , pero no es el real asi que no debo de que preocuparme" ** Fluttershy se cuestionaba en ir o no al bosque para seguir a aquel unicornio ya que era un sueño y no tenia tanta importancia pero opto por seguirlo tal vez era una señal que no podía pasar desapercibida **"Espera quien eres" **

Confome Fluttershy seguía al extraño y misterioso unicornio el bello dia , se iba extinguiendo y el sendero parecía estar rodeado de vegetación muerta y lo que parecía ser una densa neblina , aunque Fluttershy temerosa por el ambiente seguía al unicornio amarillo topándose con unas sorpresa, al ver como poco a poco el pelaje de este iba cambiando de tonalidad y unas alas salian abruptamente de los costados de este , provocando que lo que Fluttershy siguiera fuese un rastro de sangre

**""Pha…pha..phantom?"** decía algo horrorizada al ver las heridas en el costado del pony , mientras sin percatarse este entraba a lo que parecía ser un cementerio ya que el suelo estaba plagado de cruces y lapidas.

El pony solo caminaba , hacia una lapida con un traje de luto puesto , el solo caminar y leves gestos en el rostro se notaba que estaba devastado. Y aunque a lo lejos Fluttershy no veía bien el rostro de Phantom se podía distinguir el vacio y la desesperación en el.  
La timida pegaso no sabia que hacer mientras veía al pegaso arrodillarse al frente de la lapida y un silencio inquietante parecía colmar el lugar.

**""Deberia ir a ver como se encuentra aunque este sea solo un sueño?"**decía Fluttershy mientras la poca luz de lugar se iba extinguiendo aluciendo que estaba anocheciendo ,cuando sin previo aviso un grito de lo que parecía ser una yegua a punto de morir gritara cerca a la pegaso lo cual esta hizo que temblara y tapara sus con sus cascos el rostro, pero Phantom seguía inmovil, como si no hubiese escuchara aquel grito desgarrador, pasando cerca de un minuto de esto ...

Una silueta oscura aparece cerca de el, esta se acerca y conforme lo hace se escuchaban varios murmuros los cuales Fluttershy no lograba entender , la silueta se detiene justo atras de Phantom, el cual solamente dijo aquella frase la cual la pegaso si entendió "**por que lo hice?"...**

Justo en ese momento Phantom y la silueta desaparecen, Fluttershy saca valor y se acerca a la lapida y conforme lo ace, el grito que había escuchado anteriormente regresaba mucho mas fuerte que antes, notando en la lapida algo escalofriante , en la lapida  
Esta dice "**aqui yace Roxane Sieghart, madre amorosa, brutalmente asesinada por su propio hijo..."**

Al leer esto Fluttershy solo retrocedía del miedo topándose con algo que nunca espero ver el rostro sin ojos de Phantom , llorando sangre aparecia gritando "**Tu sigues**"

Fluttershy despertaba del sueño algo sudorosa mientras , aun notaba que se encontraba dormida cerca a Phantom.

**""Solo fue un sueño…." ** Decía aun algo asustada la pegaso mientras notaba que Phantom no mostraba signos de alguna mejora **"aunque parecía mas recuerdos , y si era asi por que lo hizo"**

La duda rodeaba a Fluttershy la cual solo miraba con algo de tristeza al pegaso pelinegro , sintiendo que en verdad ese no era un sueño lo que mostraba que aun no se conocían muchas cosas de este y la desaparecida familia que debía haber tenido , el linaje Sieghart…..

**Bueno amigos aquí les traigo lo que es una parte de lo que tal vez sea la historia de Phantom , espero que haya sido de su agrado , si el cap parece ser algo sombrio y crepy , pero bueno también les traigo lo que seria la información básica de Azin y Zero**

**Azin Tairin****  
**  
**Información Personal**

**Nombre completo**: Azin Tarin (Zorro Azul) Género: Masculino

**Edad:** 14 años

**Raza**: Pony de Tierra

**Color Identificado**: Azul

**Ciudad Hogar**:Trottingham

**Historia**

Misterioso, reservado y racional. Azin es un pony misterioso y algo esquivo . Vengativo y con sed de poder, es un muchacho el cual no se preocupa con nadie y muestra una fachada de amabilidad con otros. Aunque es posible que este pony tenga un lado bueno dentro de el que no puede probarcelo a si mismo.

Salvo de la muerte al veterano Azin Xevaus(maestro de Crimson) de los caballeros de plata. Xevaus se convirtió en su maestro y este empezó a verlo como una figura paternal. Tanto que cuando este muere el toma su nombre.

Prefirió borrar su identidad y pasado el joven Azin quiere demostrarle a su fallecido maestro lo fuerte que se volvió. Por eso decide ir a Ponyville a derrotar a Crimson

**Zero Zephyrum**

**Datos Personales**

**Nombre completo**: Zero Zephyrum

**Genero:** Masculino

**Edad: **Desconocido (Aparenta 20)

**Raza:** Unicornio

**Color Preferido**: Verde Olivo

**Continente Hogar**: Equestria

**Pueblo De Origen**: Desconocido

**Armas**: Grandark

**Creación de Zero**

Oz creó la gran espada Grandark. Pero, ¿y si no hubiese encontrado al pony capaz de portarla? ¿quién si podría tener una habilidad tan grande y un poder tan asombroso para dominar aquella arma con ego propio y ser el unicornio mas fuerte?

Fue entonces que Oz y otros científicos crearon un cuerpo artificial a partir de la sangre de los unicornios mas poderosos que se tenia registró

Oz cegado por el poder creo a un ser perfecto al que nombro Zero , pero este al ver que solo había sido creado para ser un arma perfecta huyó de los laboratorios, atravesando un portal que lo llevaria de las Tierras desconocidas a Equestria

En su busqueda, Zero iba perdiendo fuerza de voluntad, mientras que el poder de Grandark sobre su cuerpo crecía. Sin embargo, el ego de Grandark se enfrenta al peligro de que la voluntad de Zero caiga a tal grado de llegar en la desesperación y la frutración. Haciendo que Zero no pueda usar la espada, y al mismo tiempo, a la espada dejarla inutil.

Es por esta razón, que Grandark dirige a Zero contra Duel. Sus intenciones, aún no son completamente ciertas. Por el momento.

**Bueno aquí termina el primer bono que hago y conmigo será hasta otra ocasión , y por favor dejen review asi sabre que les parece la historia ******


End file.
